Broken memories, love, and dreams
by MysteryMoon56
Summary: After five years of separation. Bakura and Seto meet up again with no recollection of who the other is. Once they realize, their life is never the same. This isn't something to be summarized, you have to read and understand. There's some good life lessons here. Read, enjoy, and please review. The characters might be slightly OOC and this is AU but it'll mention old things too.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another story. I don't feel happy with my first one so I write this. I know this pairing I did isn't very common but it's different, emotional, serious and each chapter has a life lesson. I'm sure anyone would enjoy reading it. This is boy/boy so if you don't like that shit then I recommend it. Cause that'll mean you'll leave mean reviews saying you don't like it, meaning I'll sit here laughing at your ass that you wasted time reading it even when you didn't like it. Then took more time to actually bitch about it Hahaha. **

**Technically five years has passed since Kaiba boy and Baku-Baka have seen each other. Bakura left cause he had his own shit to do and they loved each other. Now this is in the future where they coincidently meet up in Italy, at their college, as roommates! Can they overcome all the crap the universe throws at them? Can their relationship become more? **

* * *

Memories. They're funny when you think about it. Just like the sand at the beach. No matter what you engrave on it, it'll always be washed away by the sea. Memories are like that in a twisted way. We hold things precious to us, do memorable things. We always say, "it'll always be there it's so unforgettable!" But that's wrong. No matter what our memories are, they'll be washed away by the sea of pain and years of hardship. Doesn't matter what it is, it's human nature to block things, good and bad. I wish it wasn't like that, how I yearn from my heart to remember...I just can't...I'm done. Then there was that cold windy day at the beach, I wrote your name on the sand in a messy handwriting. I looked at it smiling but the moment I turned around and looked back, it had been washed away. No matter how long I shed tears, you never came back. I walked down the shore my small feet aching along with my broken heart at thoughts of darkness. I saw something, it was the greatest and most richest treasure I had ever found. To outsiders it would just be a common object, but to me it was a sign that my heart and memories were still there. It gave me hope, strength, power and happiness. It was very simple yet shined the brightest, it was the most smallest but the greatest, it was a broken heart shell yet the best shape. It was a small, white seashell shaped like a heart, the bottom half was missing, another heart piece. This was the first thing that was marked as memorable. Wore it around my neck, fear eating at my heart that I would someday forget that day at the beach. Now when I think back it's the only thing I remember about my past, nothing else...absolute darkness. Just that shiny treasure. It's all I remember, your name has been forgotten just the sound of it that still echoes in my head. This simple shell has been the only thing in my memories, the only thing that gave me purpose to move on. Then again I was foolish and awfully young back then. Memories are funny like that, aren't they?

Bakura Touzoku, that was his name. He laid in bed expressionlessly with an arm over his forehead. He had finished high school four years ago in Domino City. A lot of things had changed since the last time he'd been at the beach. But who cared back to the main point. One summer he had come to the conclusion that there was no way in hell he could survive with the low in come he was getting. There was only one way he could solve this. He had to go to college, but he was so fucking sick and tired of this boring ass city. There were so many bad memories, some had been erased from his thoughts. After all he'd been through with the little amount of "friends" he had none of it had meant anything to them. After they'd graduated from high school, they'd all gone their separate ways. Marik had left to Egypt, Ryou went back to England, Melvin went to prison. It was painfully obvious henwasnt needed around anymore, he didn't give a fuck he lived on. But like always...his mind erased all of it, leaving a dull ache in it's place. He just couldn't bring himself up to care enough, if it happened it happened no point dwelling. The only happiness that he had was talking to Ryou once in a while, but of course the world couldn't leave him happy, now could it? It was on a winter day, December 24 when Ryou was driving through the streets at night. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time. It was a 50 year old fat ass drunk driver. He had collided with Ryou's car. The asshole survived, it was unfair, why had the innocent boy died while that sick ass fuck had survived.

Bakura growled, anger rising as his features changed into fury and bitterness. He had lost people in such a pathetic way, just like his family in Kul Elna and he hadn't been able to do shit. Yet he took on the world without a care. First his parents, then his love, his friends, and then himself. But he had gained that heart shell in return, to someone it might've sounded stupid but to him it meant everything. He never went anywhere without it. But now everything was different. He had just turned 22 and and saved up enough money since graduation to come here. He was in Italy. After having an internal debate in his mind he finally decided it was time he continued his work as an artist. So he applied to the best Art institute in Florence, Italy. As a kid he'd been an exceptional artist, so why not continue, maybe it might go well. With everything set behind, he was starting fresh, he wasn't Bakura, the follower, psychopath (kinda), bitter, depressed fool. He was Akito, he liked that name, don't judge. He was going to study, abroad as an exchange student. Today was his first day, he hoped he could at least make some good memories here that would last. He scoffed at the thought, how foolish to think like that when he knew the outcome. Memories, it's a joke. He had nothing to lose...

He got up and slowly started getting dressed in the average uniform. A dark blue vest, over a white shirt and jeans. He found out oddly stupid and ridiculous yet he wore it. He pulled up the sleeves, untied the tie, and unbuttoned the shirt. Then he picked up his handbag, where he kept his paint, notepad, and random art tools he was sure he'd need. Bakura pulled out the small suitcase from under his bed, where he kept some clothes in. He looked around the small mouse hole that was called an apartment. He'd moved here a few months ago. Today he was going to move into the institute's dorm room. He groaned sadly, hed have to share...he hated sharing...but why care? He wouldn't remember it anyway.

He walked by the landlord's door grinning as he left without paying for the rent, and quickly walked down to the busy street. People going by, tourists taking pictures, shop keepers yelling in Italian throwing boxes of food in each other's carts, little kids running. Bakura couldn't help but smile slightly as he looked up at the clear sky, another busy day in the every friendly neighborhood of Florence. He walked down the narrow street into the open area. He was glad the school was a few blocks away but it's not like he had to walk everyday. He tried to remember everything about the college. It was the, Beloit program, this institute taught people about the renaissance art, culture, and architecture of the city. It accPeter exchange students from all over.

He had taken a few classes on art: Renaissance, Roman, Medieval, Baroque and Egyptian. He took a class on medieval architect and Italian. They had told him for this program he could stay with a host family, but he'd decided against it, he might kill them anyway. He was going to stay in the same building as the one where the program was going to be. He'd heard the dorms were pretty big and roman styled, he couldn't wait.

He finally arrived at the institute and stopped in front of the steps looking up at the huge entrance doors. Two huge lion statues were standing by both sides of the entrance. The entire building looked like something out of ancient times. It was simply...magnificent. It simply took ones breath away. He took out the shell necklace and placed a small kiss on it.  
"Please...let me remember this" he prayed and walked up the stairs. "Fresh start...new beginning, you're not Bakura, you're Akito, a serious artist, who was lucky enough to be accepted into this program," he said to himself but couldn't keep a straight face as a burst out laughing getting odd looks. He went into the office and signed up and turned in his paper work. The attractive lady handed him his dorm key.  
"You're on the third floor room 304," she told him in an heavy Italian accent. Even though it was a bit hard to understand he was glad people knew English here. He'd only been living here a few months and wasn't that fluent in Italian. He could understand, speak and read but it took some time.

He thanked her and walked out of the office into the hallway. He looked around and found the large spiral stairs. Bakura walked up to the third floor panting a little, he was out of shape. He looked around for a few minutes until he found the right door. He turned the handle and walked in taking a deep breath. He looked around in amazement, this room was so damn spacious. It was just a dorm but it was way bigger then the apartment that had cost him more then the tuition. It was a huge area, and there was a spiral case going upstairs showing with rails on the top floor. He walked to the middle turning around catching a glimpse of everything. He went over to the small stairs and climbed up to catch a better view of the room. Unlike other houses that were townhouses, the stairs were open and free going high above the main room into a small art studio on the top. The rails were golden, the walls were a light shade of caramel color, the floors were boarded but some of it was covered with a light brown rug. There were two red couches with golden outlines on the other side of the room, with a tv near the wall. There was a column attached to the wall, on that side there were two beds. He could see everything from up this studio. He finally studied the art studio, there was a huge desk with a paper, a ruler, a cup filled with pencils, paint stacked on the small case, scissors, and so much more. It was every artists dream room. He walked over and looked out the small window in front of the desk.

The sound of the door shutting snapped him out of his thoughts. He walked to the edge of the rails and looked down. A brunette man had entered the room looking around. Bakura studied him carefully wondering what would happen if he jumped on the stranger from here. The man simply glanced around and walked to the other side of the room and put his case on the bed unpacking. Bakura rolled his eyes, the guy must've been rich if he didn't seem to be phased by his surroundings. He walked downstairs to greet his roomie...wonderful. Bakura walked behind the man and cleared his throat quietly. The man turned around, Bakura's heart skipped a beat...he knew this man...but his memories were too fuzzy, he couldn't remember at all. Those blue eyes, pale features, body figure, high cheek bones, brown messy hair...he knew this man...but from where?  
"Are you going to stand there drooling or introduce yourself?" His cold voice snapped bakura out of his thoughts.  
"Oh shut up rude ass I'm Akito don't call me kitty or I'll kill you, and you are?"  
He said with a crude smirk in mocking tone. He wasn't one of those people who licked boots just to please others.  
"Elliot Ichihara, either call me Elliot or Seth I don't care," he said in an icy tone and turned away to unpack.

Bakura turned around and unpacked some clothed putting them in the drawer, just like Seth was doing. After a few minutes they were both done and sat in an awkward silence.  
"Sooooo what classes are you taking?" He asked boldly. Seth turned to look at him.  
"I'm taking two art classes, one Italian culture and another on architecture," he replied leaning against the bed post crossing his arms. "You?"  
"Oh I'm just taking a few art classes and architecture I have my art classes at 10 AM and the other one at noon at 4 PM, then I get the rest of the day off. I only go on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays," Bakura told him trying to see how long it would take until the man got tired of hearing him. Seth nodded and took out his own schedule studying it, "Seems like we have the same classes except I have fewer art classes."Bakura nodded and scowled, "so two more hours until our first class, wanna go somewhere?"  
"Like where?"  
"I don't know...um the Cafè?"  
"Are you asking me out...?"  
"What?! No!" He glared at the guy...bloody bastard.

After a few minutes Seth finally got up, and walked towards the door, "Come on, let's go to the cafè." Bakura was snapped out of his thoughts of killing the man and ran after him. They walked together in peaceful silence. But deep down inside they were both tearing apart their memories trying to figure out where they had know each other from. To Bakura, Seth was so familiar, that cold attitude, indifference, the face, demeanor, body...everything. To Seth, Bakura was too familiar, but how he seemed different then the person that had come to mind, and his name was different as well...they stopped...it wasn't worth it. They finally arrived at the café and took a seat at the corner booth. A maid walked over with a frilly outfit and smiled brightly at them, in which they both gave her a scowl making her stop.  
"What would you like?" She asked.  
"Coffee," they both said in unison with a dark tone. She nodded a bit frightened and walked away swinging her hips in hopes of attracting the brunette's attention. But Seth being the cold hearted man he was simply ignored it with hatred and rested his chin on his wrist studying Akito. A few seconds went by until Bakura finally noticed the look and sunk in his seat trying to escape the hard look he was getting from his roommate.

The maid finally came back cheerfully with an extra bounce in her step and set down two mugs of coffee in front of them. With a final envious cast towards Seth's direction, she left. Bakura took a quick sip and put it down with a sigh.  
"Can I ask why you've been staring at me for that last fifteen minutes?" He finally asked. Seth stopped drinking and glanced at him.  
"Sorry...didn't know it was against the law to be looking at someone," was his cold reply as he went back to drinking the bitter substance. Bakura looked away hiding the angered look in his eyes. After a few minutes of silence and drinking they got up, paid, and walked back to their dorm room.

For two hours they just sat around, put their stuff in the right places and had small meaningless conversations, which ended in arguments. Once again both of them were trying to remember things from their pasts. Soon enough a melodious chime rang throughout the whole building, indicating classes were about to start. Both Bakura and Seth had classes from 10 to 12 pm and then they could rest before their next class which was from 4 pm to 6 pm. Their first class was renaissance art and other forms of it for two hours. Seth had it for only about an hour and moved on to culture and later on he had two hours of architect with Akito. They both jumped up with relief that they could finally begin classes and end the awkwardness. They walked down the hall and went to the north wing of the building. They entered a huge dome that was the art room. Their were paintings all over the room. Bakura was in awe including Seth, they'd never seen anything like this before. They took a seat next to each other as the professor came in.  
"Hello my dears, I am Madam Rousseau, call me Rose if you wish, I'll be your art teacher for the remaining semester," she said and took a seat at her desk. Bakura was too busy with note taking and sketching the demonstrations to notice that Seth had stopped working and was studying him. That silver hair, those dark eyes, pale features, the only person that came to his mind didn't even act like Akito, and the boy in his memories was too foggy for him to remember.

It even hurt to try and remember but he wanted to, he was tired of running from his past. He looked up at the boy once more, surprisingly the boy returned his gaze. He quickly looked away resting his head on his hand trying to keep his heartbeat from pounding out of his chest. Little did he know Bakura was going through the exact same thing, blush rushing to cheeks, heart pounding, confusion running through his mind. He'd only met tall, dark, and heartless just this morning, yet he felt as if he knew too much about the man to just call it a coincidence. He wanted to remember the guy yet at the same time he knew it'd bring old painful memories he had locked up forever. What was funny was the first thing that came to mind was a dragon and a little kid. Bakura shrugged and went back to working took much thinking wasn't good. It would rot his brain.

The hour flew by for Seth, the bell rang and he packed up his stuff leaving the dome without saying good bye to Bakura. For some reason he was a little upset the man hadn't bid him farewell, he didn't expect it but it would've been nice...rude prick. He quickly shook his head and mentally slapped himself. What the fuck?! Since when the bloody hell did he give a rats ass if anyone said hello or good bye to him...somehow the cold bastard had that effect on him that made his wonder where the hell he knew the guy from. Bakura sat through another hour in a daze barely paying attention to the lesson. Sounds echoed through his head, roars, hoof beats, shouts, cries, screams, cheers, clapping, voices, oh so many familiar voices especially a deep cold one that brought tears to his eyes, so many things in his head. It felt as if though it was another cloudy day just like his thoughts. They were so clouded and jumbled up, it hurt. The best thing to do sometimes is just to lock it up and pretend there was nothing. Just blankness, and darkness in your mind. Thinking about the past would just bring up to pain and misery and suffering the best thing to do was forget everything and that's what he had been doing for the last four years. But sometimes certain things just brought back memories that flashed through your head like lightening.

The hours flew by, he got up and gathered his stuff walking out of the classroom passing by all the other students like a phantom. He didn't like talking to people and socializing, he wasn't apprehensive about that, but the fact that he might not recall them. He didn't want the same thing to happen that had happened four years ago, he didn't really care much about the world anymore, but being thrown away and forgotten was not something he wanted to go through again. There was only one person who had never truly forgotten him. Always fought with Bakura, pissed the hell outta him, and they'd been through so damn much together, even if those moments didn't mean much to the older boy, they still held meaning to Bakura. Before he had graduated they had even become friends, close friends. What sickened him and brought a bitter feeling of remorse to him was the fact that he didn't even remember the boy's name or anything, just a blurry figure.

Bakura entered the dorm room and went over to his bed collapsing with exhaustion. Seth looked over from his bed and rolled his eyes. '_The nimrod hasn't even had class for any more than two hours and he's tired already_?' He thought to himself. Akito reminded him very much of someone but he stopped thinking before he gave himself a headache. He went back to working but kept a close eyes on Akito.  
"hey I'm gonna go take a shower, don't wait up," Bakura called out and jumped off his bed walking towards the bathroom. After he was gone Seth looked towards the other's half filled suitcase. He got up and walked over looking through some things. He don't care how weird this looked he needed some sort of solid evidence that proved this was who he thought he was.

After going through everything, he finally gave up, all he found was useless shit. He sighed and suddenly noticed something from the corner of his eye. He took it out of the pocket of the suitcase, the moment he realized what it was he picked it up with a shaky hand. It was a familiar card.  
'_Impossible there's only one person in the entire world who would possess this card_' he thought to himself as he studied the card to make sure it was real or not. He just couldn't remember the name of the owner. Suddenly pain flashed through his head as old memories started to fill his head. For the first time since his brother's death, tears start to pool down his eyes. Guilt, pain, regret, and sorrow started to swell up his heart. He put the card back and went to his bed. A few minutes later Bakura entered the room with a towel around his waist. Seth looked up as more tears welled up in his eyes, there was the love of his life standing there well and alive. There was the goof ball who pissed him off to no end. There was the killer whom he owned everything to...who had left him without a goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams. They're funny when you think about it. Just like the stars in the galaxy. No matter how hard you look, the number of stars you find, they'll never be there the next day. Dreams are like that in a twisted way. Every night before we close our eyes and cross over the other world, we talk to ourselves thinking of the things we want. Dreams are like memories, visions of what we want and don't want. Always saying, "how I wish this would be..." But no. It's never like that. Dreams stand for what we believe in, things we hold dear. In the dream world it's the only time where we're truly happy, things we want and need are always there. No pain can be inflicted upon you, the people you hold close, the things you wish to be are always there. Things always go your way no matter. You can be happy and carefree without a worry in the world. But like all good things, it must come to an end, happiness can't last forever. I wish it wasn't like that, how I yearn from my heart wishing for another dream where you're by me...but it'll never be. Then there was that day on the fields under the Sakura tree. It was a beautiful day in the spring, we were out on a picnic. I somehow managed to get you out of the house without much trouble. True you did throw a few things at me but never the less I managed. It was sunny, magnificent, and everything was just so magical, as much as I hate that word. We were both happy, laughing, living, and for the first time ever letting the past go and enjoying the present. I remember how much I loved you, I even gave you a cherry blossom. I clearly remember you raising an eyebrow and asking me what the, 'bloody hell' it was. At the end of the day you even admitted that it was fun. But like all good things, they must come to an end. When I turned around and came back...you vanished from my life and never returned. The pain and sorrow just added to it. No matter how long I searched, ventured out in the unknown I never found you, without a trace you were gone. I lost my love and everything I held dear, all in one day my dreams shattered and nightmares began. Dreams were like videotapes they just played out the way they were suppose to...I was stuck in a tragic video. The only thing that gave me hope was the simple treasure, the heart shell on my key chain. Dreams are funny like that, aren't they?

Seth Elliot Ichihara was his name, he'd been living under the fake name as Seto Kaiba. How he hated the life he had been forced to live. He lay in bed thinking to himself of everything that had happened. He had finished high school five years ago back at Domino. Back then he knew his ultimate goals were to beat his rival, be the best, and run his gaming company. But after three years of doing so, he got tired of his life. What was the point, he was a lonely, bitter man who had lost everything he had ever come to hold precious. There was nothing left for him, even the company that meant so much to him back in the past didn't seem to be a big deal to him. So he had decided to take classes for the next two years and move to Italy and go to college. He had joined the Beloit program and chosen to stay at a dorm. He was tired of the city and didn't want anything to do with it anymore. He wanted to go as far away as possible from this wretched city that held so many painful memories.

He had no friends, family or anything. But of course his mind erased it all leaving a dull ache in it's place. He didn't care for such things, they didn't phase him much. He'd been through too much to give a damn about the simple obstacles in life. The only happiness he had was his young brother Mokuba, but of course the world couldn't stop taking family away from him, now could it? It was during the fall Mokuba was on break from school. He came home, greeted Seto, had supper together and watched a movie. Then both of them decided to turn in for the night. He never expected what he'd find in the morning. Seth woke up early and ate breakfast, it was a Saturday so both of them where free for the day. Hours passed as he realized he hadn't heard from Mokuba all morning. He went up the stairs to Mokuba's room and knocked, there was no answer, so he did it again. After a while he decided to go in, he turned the knob and walked in. What he saw made the air hitch in his throat. There lay his brother, in a pool of his own blood, head hanging limply to the side, eyes dull and lifeless. Every time he closes his eyes the image still flashes in front of him even to this day. The only happiness in his life, the only purpose...dead.

Later he found out it had been suicide, his own sweet little brother had been suffering from depression and he had never known about it. From that day on he had absolutely despised himself and never forgave himself for the sins he had committed. He pushed more people out of his life and signed the application for the college, even if he didn't get accepted he wanted to leave the city. There was nothing left for him in the city anymore. First he lost his mother, then father, then his brother...and lastly himself. But now things had changed, all his life he had lived in a daze and did things that were expected of him. The quiet, disciplined, rich, spoiled brat. Now that he was finally going to peruse art, he wasn't Seto Kaiba anymore, he was Seth, the kid who died along his parents in the car accident. It was time he made new dreams. He scoffed at the thought, how foolish to think like that when he knew the outcome. Dreams, it's a joke. He had nothing to lose...

He lay there thinking until Akito came out of the bathroom and looked at him strangely and sat down.  
"Hah dude you look like one of those chicks in those chick flicks who have just lost their boyfriends, you been crying?" Was all he said to snap Seth out of his thoughts. He glared at the freak and growled slightly. The bastard had a bold tongue as always. Everything about the British nimrod was still the same. _'Of course he wasn't fucking ok he'd been sitting here crying like a pathetic loser_' he thought to himself as he turned away.  
"Nothing's wrong, just put on some clothes," he grumbled. Bakura shrugged and took off the towel wearing some shorts and a top. Seth turned around wondering how he could bring up a topic that would lead up to the card he had found. A part of him wanted to scream at Akito and tell me if this was some sick joke. Didn't the albino remember him or was he pretending. But another part just wanted to stay hidden, hoping that Akito truly didn't recognize him. If he was remembered he was afraid he'd go back to who he was before, he was afraid he'd get lost forever. And the bad thing was, he didn't even remember the others true name.

"So do you play any games?" Seth asked quietly as Bakura took a seat on his bed and opened a book. Seth found it impossible since back then Akito always acted like such a child and refused to do good in school...too much had changed.  
"Hah sexual games of course I do, who doesn't!?" he simply said with a cackle.  
Seth groaned and felt like hitting something.  
"Anything in particular you like?"  
"Well there's one called Dildo In the Haystack!"  
Final. Fucking. Straw.  
"How bout duel monsters?" This got Bakura's attention, he looked up to Seth with a glaze over his eyes. Those two simple words had surprised him, he hadn't heard them in a long time.  
"Who wants to fucking know..? he finally said in between clenched teeth. Seth nodded a confused with the way the other man was acting.  
"Who were your friends? Any enemies?" He asked. Bakura simply laughed, "hah no I don't, friends are for weaklings. As for enemies I had only one, but I don't remember him," he answered not realizing that he was holding the book upside down. Seth got up and left, leaving Bakura in the room.

How ironic the person he had searched for all over the planet didn't even seem to recall who he was. This is why he should've never remembered. He was so pissed off he just wanted to punch something. Yes, just go and leave the country without telling him, that was the smartest things to do. He knew Bakura and him had never gotten along, but he didn't have to leave like that. No calls, emails, letters, or anything. Everything had changed in Seth's life, he was hoping that at least some things, even one, thing would've stayed the same. After hours of aimless wondering he missed the last two classes, including Bakura who was sitting in the room with a daze hair dripping wet. Seth walked back and saw him in the same position as he left him. He rolled his eyes and walked over tapping the other's shoulder.  
"You'll get a cold-" before the words even left his mouth, Bakura grabbed his wrist and shoved him in the ground taking a seat on his back.  
"Don't you ever fucking dare touch me again!" He hissed in Seth's ear. "Understood?!" Seth growled, "yes yes now get off." Bakura let go of his wrist and stood up helping Seth up, ironically. Something fell from Seth's pocket which Bakura hoped was a condom so he could blackmail the idiot with. To his distaste it wasn't, it was just a stupid picture. He bent over and picked it up turning to look at it. What he saw, crushed him in more ways than the death of his family. There he was, sitting in between his lover's legs, both of them smiling with joy. Memories flushed back as he started recalling things on the last day of his stay in Domino City. Confessions, tears, kisses, flowers. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he dropped the photo and backed off like an injured animal.

Seth notices this and picked it up with a frown. He saw the image and took in a sharp breath looking at Bakura, who was currently shaking with either rage or sadness. He walked over and dismissed what the man had said and gently touched his shoulder.  
"Kura...you alight?" Seth asked. Bakura looked up with so much anger and hatred it made Seth flinch and back up. The whole atmosphere of the room changed to high intensity as he got up and left without another word to Seth. He walked down the hall fighting back the tears, trying not to be pathetic. How could he have been so stupid?! He stopped and punched a hole in a wall panting heavily. How could he have not recognized his own abandoned lover.

Without any more strength left, he fell to his knees and started sobbing. From losing everything, losing himself, losing his lover. So much pain was hitting him like a thousand knives at once. Seth was sitting on his bed with the picture clutched in his hand. Why couldn't the picture have stayed buried in his pocket the way their memories had been for years. So now both of them knew each other's identities. Now what? Things would most definitely never go back to normal. It'd be too weird, but Seth still wanted to confront him and ask questions that he had bottled up over the years.

After hours of waiting, there was no sign of Bakura so Seth went to bed. A little past midnight Bakura made his way back to the dorm. He felt the same way he always did after crying, void of all feelings, physically and mentally exhausted. He didn't care how things were, he walked in and shut the door. He stumbled over to his bed and collapsed falling asleep immediately. That night both of them dreamed of their happy past and what had ruined it. Why had Bakura left, why had everyone died, was their love not strong enough, did they not fight enough...but they both knew that they had given up without a fight. There was only so much long a person could hold on before giving up and falling into the abyss of darkness and pain. For Bakura and Seth it was different, why had they stopped?

Bakura had suffered long and hard after losing his family back in Egypt, he wanted revenge and both times he failed. So he stopped dwelling on it and tried to look forward. But of course his attitude didn't change. He was bitter cold, harsh, distant, aloof, suspicious, dishonest, and untrustworthy. How someone not he after going through what he endured. Countless hours of physical and mental torture, killing, losses...oh so many things. The heart ache he had to bare. But when he had actually gotten to know Seth the other man had the ability to make him forget everything. He truly loved the idiot who was always oblivious to things. He remembered clearly that on his birthday Seth had gave him a card, there was only one copy in the entire world. It was a lonesome figure standing in front of a pyramid looking wounded and hurt, but if summoned with the mystical priest it would be the strongest and most unbeatable pair on the field. But he was scared and didn't want to be hurt...he left the city and moved to England staying in an old mansion Ryou used to live in. That wasn't the only thing, he needed time to think about certain things. Every single day, he suffered regret and loneliness. How missed he could go back into his lover's protective arms. He wasn't a sappy romantic person nor was he into shit like that. But with that heartless bastard it was different. So his brain had started automatically erasing certain things leaving behind a dull ache and blur in it's path.

As for Seth his reasons were different but similar. It was true, he had loved Bakura with everything and all his heart. But what had forced him to stop looking was the experience from his past. Like Bakura he had lost his family at a young age. His mother and father had both died in a car accident, while his brother and him had managed to survive. His mother died immediately, but his father survived long enough to make Seth promise to look after Mokuba. Some good that did, his brother ended up dying anyway. After years of countless abuse and rape from his adoptive father Gozaburo, Seth finally took over the company and killed the bastard. During the years he made some friends, battled some weird ass shit, killed people, got turned to stone, and so much more. But what hurt him was when he dated a girl, she was a great girl, beautiful, smart, witty, and strong. He was going to propose to her even though they were young but before he could, she broke up with him...just like that. Apparently their relationship was sad, boring, and Seth was too bitter, but of course that wasn't all. Seth laughed at it after thinking about it. She was just another hooker there to steal his money and shatter him. Like he wasn't fucked up and broken already. After a few years after high school he let go of all of that, except his brother's death which he still blamed himself for it. He was still bitter, cold, hurt, broken, rude, harsh, and insane...he lived life but there was no one to comfort him when he needed it. It was true people said he was strong, but for how long, and for who. He just couldn't hold on anymore. So his mind started easing things.

Then there was that summer when they both bumped into each other. Neither recalled how their conversation had started but they were sure it was plans of the pharaoh's demise. They sat at the park talking like old friends. Bakura wasn't after revenge anymore.  
"You're not gonna hand me another eyeball in hopes I go to Egypt so you'll fulfill your revenge are ya?" Bakura clearly remembered Seth asking with a smirk. How they had laughed together and for a moment they were able to let their pasts go. From that moment on they knew they loved each other, there was no need to confess. Their actions, words, and eyes said everything. The happiness they shared was evident. Everyone could see it, feel it, and couldn't ignore it. When they were together everything was different, they changed to their old sides that no one knew about. They brought the best out from each other. But like all good relationships there are always going to be jealous bystanders who wanted others to suffer. Through the short time they were together they faced obstacles from whore, sluts, hookers, monsters, and even friends. But they didn't pay a single thought to it nor did they give any fucks. Even to Seth's distaste, Bakura killed some of them...then there came the cold rainy day. Bakura woke up with a start and started packing up like a maniac. He took a few things, shoved it in his bag, and ran off.

That was the last time they both saw or touched each other. The last picture they took together was the only under the Sakura tree in which Seth still possessed. Seth called and searched for days. He wasn't ever the same after that, shut himself off completely from the world. They both came into this institute in hopes of forgetting the past, moving on with their lives, and doing something great. But like faith would have it, they just happened to go to the same place and have the same room and classes. Just when things were going back to normal...never again! They lost each other once and once was enough. They would win each other back even if it meant death. Both of them determinedly came up with this solution in their half asleep states...if they lost...it'd be the end of them...and their pathetic miserable lives...

* * *

**Heres the second chapter, I'm gonna update quickly cause...well just because. Read and enjoy my kitty cats!**


	3. Chapter 3

Happiness. Its funny when you think about it. Just like a piece of transparent glass. You always feel it there but happiness never lasts, good things never last. That's just how the world functions, it's how it's balanced and will forever last. How I despise it, it's foolish and full of crap. Happiness is like that in a twisted way. Every day we go on, enjoying the simple pleasures of life. Happiness is just like dreams, it works alongside faith, and if you're favored then you'll be gifted with much happiness indeed. Happiness truly is an easy thing to achieve but holds many levels to it. There's the simple happiness, that you get from being with family and friends. The other one you get from achieving something. Then the last which is seeing your lover and spending time with them telling them of your day. If you work hard it'll last a lifetime. It's like a rainbow, you can't really touch it, it's not a physical object that you can touch but when you see it, it's so mesmerizing and you can feel the radiating of power. Each color representing many many things, just like happiness it's a rainbow. You can't touch it but you can see it. There are those certain moments when you're overjoyed with felicity and if you hold on to it, time goes by slowly. How I wish those moments could last. I only experienced those when I was in your arms, resting against your chest. But like all good things, the world took away the simple happiness I felt and I had no choice but to turn my back and leave...viewed as the bad guy abandoning his lover. It was the best for both of us. I loved you too much, too much that it hurt. For me to inhabit such feelings was foreign, weak and unacceptable. Back then I didn't know how much dependent I had become over you, I was foolish. You were the only happiness I had. Funny how people don't notice the simple things in life that give them happiness until they lose it. I lost you, just like that in a blink of an eye. I took your love, comfort, warmth, and everything for granted. Happiness is funny like that, isn't it?

Bakura woke up early next morning and looked over Seth's sleeping form as his features softened up. He sat up swinging his legs over, trying to get some feeling back. After a few moments he got up and stretched, cracking his back and other places he didn't know he had. Last night he had actually fallen into a dreamless sleep. After he had left, every night his dreams had been filled with pain and hurt, always the same thing: Seth. But he was done running from his past. He walked over and placed a small kiss on his former lover's cheek and watched his soft breathing. He caressed Seth's cheek lightly brushing some hair from his eyes. How could he have ever turned his back on the only person who hadn't betrayed him, the only one who had given him purpose, the only one who had shown him love and care. He wasn't sure if Seth even wanted him back but it was worth to try.

He took in a deep breath clearing his thoughts and walked over to the outside board. There was a paper clipped on the bulletin saying all classes for the day had been canceled due to an emergency. He rolled his eyes, they had no classes for the day anyway, so he understand the point of the paper. Bakura smirked and walked in, that meant he could have Seth all to himself for a whole day. He stopped in his tracks and slapped his forehead. Once again he wasn't thinking things through, he still didn't know how Seth felt, after him storming out last night like a girl from an 80s chick flick. 'At least I didn't slap' he thought to himself and sat down on the bed. Seth started to stir from sleep, almost giving the thief a heart attack, who took out a knife ready to strike.

Seth opened an eye and yawned, he turned over to his other side facing Bakura and opened both of his eyes. They stared at each other for a while until Seth remembered the events of last night and looked away awkwardly. He sat up and cleared his throat.  
"Bakura...I wanted to-" before he could even finish his sentence Bakura threw the knife that sunk in the mattress in between Seth's thighs making him gulp.  
"Shut up if you were gonna apologize priest cause you've got nothin to be sorry bout," Bakura snapped getting up and walked over to Seth. He pushed Seth back down on the bed on his back while he straddled his waist.  
"Cause it'd piss me off if you were, I'm the one who should be doin' the apologizin' and shit," Bakura said looking down at Seth with sincerity yet with an evil glint in his eyes. How those two were possible, Seth did not know.

"I understand now could you please get off me...It's getting uncomfortable down here," Seth asked with a slight plea in his tone. Bakura smirked and got off taking a seat next to Seth who sat up.  
"First things first, I don't want to annoy you questions but this has been killing me for quite a while. Why did you leave me? Did I do something wrong?" Seth asked quietly and miserably, refusing to look at the man next to him. Bakura rolled his eyes with a sigh. Just like the fool to think it was his fault.  
"Seth you're truly an idiot, you did nothing wrong..." He stopped, "you were as perfect as usual, the mistake was me." He finally finished turning to look at Seth.

Seth looked at Bakura dumbfounded, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had aged seven years thinking it was his fault that Bakura had left. Hearing this brought joy and more questions.  
"They why? Couldn't you have at least left a note? Bakura I thought you were dead."  
"I know I know but I had my reasons ok?! I didn' do it jus' cause I had three gangs after me, the whole police department, ten different countries and other shadow creatures?!" Bakura yelled getting up looking straight into Seth's eyes.  
"Then explain," Seth said looking back to Bakura making his heart clench with pain. He was a ra damned killer for shits sake! Romance and drama wasn't up his alley! He sighed once again calming down.  
"I left...because I was scared-" he trailed off once more. "I was scared to lose you, Seth I don't think you ever realized how intensely I loved you, so much that it hurt, everyday I sat in my room like an insane bitch waiting for you to end things, you made me so happy and hurt at the same time. It wasn't fair, you could do so much better, I know it's foolish insecurities, but with the experience I've had you can't blame me. I needed space to think things through. It was a difficult time for me," Bakura stopped and took a deep breath waiting for some sort of reply.

Seth was in a daze once again, he had misunderstood so much about the man he thought he knew well. He turned around and embraced Bakura tightly in his arms, an overwhelming sadness building up in his chest. Seth's eyes started to water as he took in a shaky breath trying to stop himself.  
"H-how could I ever stop loving you?" He whispered silently. Bakura clutched Seth's shirt and looked up, tears brimming in his own eyes.  
"I was a thief, a low life, while you were born into greatness and wealth once again..." He said hiding his face in Seth's shirt. More tears fell from Seth's eyes as he stroked Bakura's head.

"Now that's a bunch of bullshit and you know it, I loved you so damn much I couldn't go a single day without seeing you, when you left it crippled me..." He said tightening his hold around Bakura. Finally the dam broke and Bakura broke into sobs throwing his hands around Seth's neck hugging him tightly, knocking Seth on his back.  
"I m-missed you so fucking much! S-seto please forgive me I beg you!" Bakura scared crying into Seth's chest. He cried for his families death, Ryou's death, his loss, he foolishness. He cried for everything.  
"Babe there's nothing to be forgiven for, everything will be alright, trust me," he said soothingly stroking Bakura's head who's sobs were turning into hiccups.  
"R-really?" He asked. Seth nodded smiling and cupped his chin lifting his face to his own lips but stopped halfway feeling Bakura's shallow breath on his own lips. Bakura moved up and completed the kiss. It was totally gay and cliche but Bakura didn't care. The kiss sent a fucking jolts down his spine, how he had missed the warmth and the sweet gentle touches. Seth was the only person who made him feel like a human, accepted and loved. Seth was overjoyed to have his love back in his arms, he was never letting him go ever again.

After a few moments Bakura broke the kiss and studied Seth and hugged him again, "Never again my love, never will I leave your side again my priest," Bakura whispered in Seth's ear who in return kissed his cheek. Their mood was disturbed by a shrill bell indicating breakfast was about to start. Bakura returned back to his old self and growled taking out another dagger throwing it at the speakers cutting off the bell. He cackled, "take that bitches!" Seth groaned and got up letting go off Bakura much to his distress and started getting dressed.  
"Priest no classes today remember?!"  
"What?! Did you kill the teachers or something?"  
"No unfortunately someone beat me to the punch of causing disorder but that's not it. Today is not our day!"  
Seth rolled his eyes, but smiled secretly missing the overly dramatic boy's responses.

It took them ten friggin minutes to get dressed, Bakura was in a flirty mood and decided to undress Seth every time he put on something. Then they got into a play fight causing them to be twenty minutes late to breakfast. They ran down the stairs, Seth tripping twice, and arrived at the hall. Seth opened the doors and walked in to the booth, he ordered omelets and took a seat at a table. Bakura, the crazy idiot he was, ordered stake with wine and took the opposite seat in front of Seth. They ate in silence until Bakura got up angrily, eyes literally flaring with flames. He stormed towards the cook's doors and kicked in the doors with a knife in hand, where he kept getting this endless supply of knives, Seth did not know. A few minutes later passed until the peace was disturbed while the chef was chased by a very angry tomb robber throwing knives, chairs, tables and anything solid at the cook. Seth let out a sigh and let Bakura have his fun while he walked back.

During his walk back he started to think, just because they were both okay with each other, it didn't mean things were going to go back to normal. They hadn't seen each other in five fucking years. Many things had changed, happened, and they'd both been more scarred and turned into something they weren't years back. But with each other's help, Seth was sure they could work things out. He just hoped Bakura would let go of his pride and work to keep whatever was left from their relationship from falling apart. He knew the thief was capable of feeling emotion and understood things, but what really ticked Seth was when he pretended otherwise and didn't do something about a situation. He was hoping that Bakura wouldn't shut himself off and leave Seth to do all the work. It was true that he loved Bakura to death and he'd do anything. But this was different, he wanted to know Bakura was dedicated as well. He growled and mentally kicked himself in the balls, what the fuck was wrong with him, he sounded like some bitchy high school girl from the movie Grease.

Bakura went back to their dorm slightly out of breath from chasing the fat cook. For a fat Italian dumbfuck, the asshole sure did run pretty fast. No one could really blame him. The steak wasn't even fully cooked, anybody who ate that bloody crap could seriously get sick from that. And Seth had left them once again, how ironic, that man would get the beating of his life. When he arrived back at the dorm he opened the doors quietly and entered. He looked around and noticed Seth's figure on the top floor in the art studio. He smirked and quietly walked up the stairs. He walked over from behind and suddenly stopped in his tracks. Seth was sketching something which looked half done, it was a sketching of a person Bakura knew too well. It was him. Back when they had first met, they did start off on the wrong foot, literally, but things changed and so did people. He couldn't help as his lips stretched into a small smile. He walked over and hugged Seth from behind resting his chin on the older male's shoulder. His body tensed but then relaxed when he noticed who it was.  
"If you love my face so much priest you could just stare at me instead of sketch it," he whispered quietly. Seth's face heated up turning blood red.  
"oh shut up I was just testing my skils!"  
"Suuuuuuuure." Bakura laughed and let him go, "it's a good sketch though but I don't look that crazy." Seth scoffed at the remark and turned around facing Bakura.  
"You're right, you're worst," Bakura glared at Seth and suddenly they erupted in laughter.

The rest of the day went by smoothly without much trouble. They stayed in their dorms and talked about what had happened in the last five years. Bakura had moved to England after Ryou's death. He had nothing left anymore Domino city, even if he had Seto he still left. He moved there and got a job at a museum as a tour guide and another one as a clerk at a game shop. He was a thief but he still needed money and stole once in a while. He needed to stay under the radar or else he'd be found and that meant facing his lover. So he stayed in a broken down mansion living a nightmare. As days went by, he forgot more and more about the old life he used to have. Painfully and regretfully things were pulled away from him. First were his family in Kul Elna, Ryou, those stupid bad guys he called friends, then his love. His memories disintegrated slowly going into a blur living leaving nothing but Darkness in its place. His memories, dreams, happiness were shattered forever, ruined...broken just like everything had once owned. Everyone thought he was just another bitter bad guy, filled with nothing but hatred and revenge. That was partially true...he was just so fucking misunderstood he hated it. Lived all alone, those cold rainy days drove him insane! For five fucking years! But soon he realized he couldn't live with the low amount of money he was getting and just happened to notice the Italian program in an article. He didn't know what possessed him but he applied.

For Seth it had been slightly different, after Mokuba's death he had suffered greatly. He had stayed in Domino even though he hated it. He stopped his search for Bakura after three years of no luck. He knew relationships weren't for people like him. He had suffered the same feelings as Bakura had. Him mind had automatically erased all the pain, his body couldn't take it anymore. So he took more classes just to distract himself. It was true he was misunderstood by everyone, people thought of him as a heartless bastard, but deep inside he knew he was more than that. It was just a coincidence that he found the article. By this time he was slowly starting to forget about Bakura, they had loved each other, but their fights weren't that fun. Bakura tended to get insensitive towards Seth not realizing how much his words hurt. After spending more than a millennia in the shadow realm, one tended to forget about petty feelings. Times weren't always perfect for them.

"I'm not joking you asshole the rain felt like fucking acid on my arms!" Bakura exclaimed after they finished talking.  
"Oh stop it you drama queen, for a bad guy I would've expected you to love the rain."  
Seth snapped back smirking at Bakura's angry pout.  
"I'm fucking serious you bitch it hurt! Wait until we go to England then we'll see!" Bakura yelled. Seth shuddered for a moment. He knew the rain wasn't acidic but Bakura would go as far as tying him to a chair and pouring real acid over him to prove his words. That much was a fact.

Night came fast for them. They got ready for bed, and each laid down in their own beds and said good night, well Bakura threw a knife with a note attached to it saying good night. But not even two hours had passed when Bakura scowled and sat up. There was no way he could sleep. He looked over at Seth who was sound asleep. He was debating whether or not he should pour water on the other one, scream in his ear, or put something in his bed. Instead he came up with a better solution, with a smirk he got up and walked towards Seth's bed. He carefully wormed his way into the blanket into Seth's arms somehow...don't ask. He grinned and licked Seth's nose, making him scrunch his nose, and fell asleep.

That night they both dreamed of nothing but a beautiful night, clear skies, under millions of stars. What made the setting more magnificent was the Sakura trees, the cherry blossoms being blown in the wind. Then there they were, in each other's arms, just as they once had been. They knew too much had changed since they had last been together. It was true Bakura and Seth still loved each other, but they'd have to break down their defenses and win each other's hearts again. Every day would be like a survival challenge, but who cared, it was all worth it. Their memories, dreams, and happiness rested on each other's shoulders and nothing could shatter it this time. They had come too far to give up now. The years of pain and suffering they had endured was all worth it, if it meant they could spend it in each other's arms in their final moments.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope. It's funny when you think about it. Just like a piece of paper. No matter how smooth and straight it is at first, it'll never come out the same way it was in the beginning. That's how hope is, at first you're so full of joy and love, seeing the world in a different way. But like all good things, it never lasts. How I hate it and wish it was otherwise. Hope is like that in a twisted way. Like I said before, paper is just like hope is, it's fresh and straight with no cracks. But when you crumple it, it's ruined and even if you straighten it, in the end the crumpled marks will always remain there. When people break that hope of yours with their crude tongue, vile words, they crumple that paper thin hope. Even when you manage to straighten it, the scars will remain on the paper and your heart. Shattering that hope forever, you get what I'm saying? People go through life with so much hope, they believe in themselves, they have so much confidence. But simple obstacles can shatter that hope piece by piece, and along the road, shattering that person as well. That's just how I was. In the beginning of my early youth, I was filled with hope. Strange thing, hope is just like dreams. I was full of it, happy, young, hopeful, open minded. But as I aged, things that fell in my way, broke my hope little by little and destroyed who I was. After I finished high school I had only a speck of hope left. I'd been through too much to give any regard to such foolish things. I had no beliefs, I didn't believe in luck, love, trust, friends, happiness or anything. Every time something was taken away from me, I stopped believing in it, the thing it represented. That one speck of hope was you, my love. But when you left, you took it along with you. I searched day by day getting weaker and weaker, soon I stopped...and so did my heart beats...boom boom boom...boom...booooomm...death. Hope is funny like that, isn't it?

Seth woke up early in the morning, when he remembered that it was Wednesday and he had classes. He groaned and tried to roll over to his side, but found that very difficult to do with something latched on to his waist. He threw aside the blanket and saw a giant fuzz of silver. He smiled and rubbed Bakura's head, the sneaky thief must've slipped into the bed while he was sleeping. As much as he hated to get up, he had to, so did Bakura. They both had classes. He gently shook his shoulder, who grumbled.  
"Fuck you, lemme sleeeeep..." Bakura groaned. Seth rolled his eyes and pulled himself free from the tomb robbers strong grasp. He stood up and stretched looking down at Bakura waiting for him to wake up or else he'd pour the holy water on the ancient spirit. He was actually curious about that. After a few minutes Bakura finally awakened, hair tangled and spiky over his head. He jumped up and stormed into the bathroom grumbling and shut the door with a loud bang. After 25 minutes Bakura walked out with his uniform on, hair at an okay condition, washed face and ready to go. While all of that took Seth no more than five minutes. And Bakura called Marik a woman...

They walked to their first class together. They took their seats and instead of doing arts and sketching like they did on Monday, their teacher Miss Rose rambled on with a long ass lecture about the history of Renaissance art. Then she fangirled about how amazing Leonardo da Vinci and Michelangelo were. Then she gave other examples of it and made them sketch a few and take notes on it, for their test on Friday. Bakura was partially listening while he dozed off. Seth whacked his arm a few times, but the nimrod kept falling asleep. The bell rang ending the first hour, Seth packed his stuff and got ready for his second hour, unlike last time time he bid Bakura farewell.

Their second hour passed dreadfully slow. Bakura got up and left the first five minutes and decided to explore the campus. It had been two days since since Monday, he still didn't know how his own school looked like. After walking around for an hour he finally found his way, the whole school was like a damn maze. No matter which direction he turned, he kept going back to the same fucking spot he started. He finally got out of the labyrinth and made his way back to the dorm. When he entered he noticed Seth on his stomach busy doing his work. He slid towards Seth. He would not tolerate being ignored.  
"Whatcha dooooin?" He suddenly asked, making the other man flinch and lose his train of thought.  
"What you should be," he answered coldly.  
"Watching porn?"  
"No you dumbass, homework,"  
Bakura laughed and plopped down on the bed making the papers fly up in the air. Seth glared and silently swore under his breath and started collecting his papers.

Bakura laughed and jumped up, walking over to his desk and sat down twirling in the chair. Seth rolled his eyes and quickly finished his work. He knew if he didn't entertain the other man long enough he'd go off killing some innocent cook. He got up and put his workbook and papers back in his bag.  
"We were only suppose to do three workbook pages I already did I for you, knowing you, I was sure you wouldn't do it," Seth said. Bakura stopped grinning and twirling in his chair.  
"Wow...um thanks you didn't have to..." Seth shrugged and sat down. Bakura was still in a stupor, people didn't simply do things for him, they always wanted something in return. So accepting the fact that Seth had done something from the bottom of his heart just for him, without any need for a payment, wasn't understandable for him. He wasn't used to all of this 'kindness' and mushy crap. He had spent most of his life on the run, stealing, killing, betraying that he hadn't gotten to experience things others did.

"Well let's go to lunch and then we can come back and goof off until our next class," Seth said getting up. Bakura shook away his thoughts and nodded getting up without a word. He followed after Seth to the Cafè on campus expressionlessly. Seth noticed how oddly quiet the other was, this of course worried him. Bakura was too energetic and hyper to suddenly go silent. Even when there was something wrong he'd shake it off and not give a fuck. But this was different. They entered the warm room and took a seat in the corner booth once again. Seth of course did it, worried that Bakura might harm a civilian. Bakura only did it in hopes of planting a bomb under the table or having a totally evil make out session with Seth to gross others so they would run away and he could rob the damned place!

Once again, a hyper maid, totally slutty in Bakura's opinion, made her way towards them with a huge ass smile, that could fit five dicks in there in Bakura's opinion.  
"Hello! I'm Tanya what would you like?!" She asked in chirpy voice that made both Seth and Bakura vomit.  
"Hello bitch! No one asked your name, gimme coffee and sod off!" Bakura said mocking the chirpy tone in her attitude. She frowned and walked away. Seth eyes Bakura for a moment before shaking his head.  
"Could you at least try to be more civil?"  
"And could she try to be less slutty in public?"  
And with that their conversation dropped. Seth looked away fiddling with the menu. It felt like he couldn't even hold a normal conversation with that other man without pissing him off. Bakura felt an off feeling in his chest, that spread like a wildfire. It was what humans called, regret or some shit. He had never felt such things when he killed, stole, terrorized, or other cruel deeds. But with Seth it was different, from the past he knew the other was rather sensitive even though he never showed it.

The maid arrived with their coffee, as they both drank in silence deep in thought. After they finished, more like Seth did, Bakura just fiddled with the cup until he crushed it in his hand. Not even noticing the hot substance leak over his hand, down the table and on to his pants.  
"Bakura!" Seth yelled getting up and threw a paper towel over the liquid. Bakura flinched and jumped back feeling the wetness over his sleeves, pants, and dick. Seth grabbed Bakura and pulled him out of the cafe. They got lots of odd looks from people, but backed off as soon as Bakura glared at them. They stopped by the campus bathroom. Bakura took a seat on the sink as Seth took a paper towel and wet it. Then he started to clean the brown mark on Bakura's pants. Bakura sat there once again slipping into deep thought. He was thinking of some rather strange things, not I'm-gonna-fuck-you strange, but like do-I-have-hope-for-us strange. He was a blood thirsty killer, once again this sorta shit wasn't up his alley. He studied Seth's face. Who's face was hard and determined, he scowled as he tried to get the stain off Bakura's knee next. Bakura placed his hand on top of Seth's. He looked up with confusion and for the first time the harsh features on Bakura's face had softened up. He leaned down and harshly kissed Seth on the lips pushing the older man down. Using one hand to balance himself on the ground, he wrapped an arm around Bakura's waist returning the kiss with just as much as passion.

Bakura had both his arms wrapped around Seth's neck, he didn't know what had gotten into him but he just wanted to be touched. To know that this wasn't a dream, that his hopes weren't rising for nothing. He wanted to know this was real and not another delusion like back when he was in England. During the cold seasons he would huddle up in a dark corner in a broken down church, after he got kicked out of the the mansion, and just hallucinate, and hope. He would see Seth holding him, kissing him, whispering soothing things in his ear. But then he would crash back down on reality and realize he was hoping too much and it was all a delusion.

Seth broke the kiss panting a little and studied Bakura's tense, agitated face. He caressed the other's cheek soothingly and kissed his forehead. Then he sat up a bit more straight and wrapped both his arms around his waist. Bakura remained still, frozen, unsure of what to make of the feelings and thoughts swimming around his head. They stayed on the floor for what seemed like an eternity.

After the strange make out session they made their way back to their dorms, silently. No one said a single word when they got back. The room was deadly silent like a street on a winter day, or at a funeral praying for your loved one's safe journey to the heavens. Bakura was the first to break the silence.  
"Seth, we need to talk."  
He turned to look at the thief with a sigh, he knew it was coming sooner or later, "Seth, are we dating, are we together or what?" He asked in an almost desperate tone. Seth looked away from the hard, bitter eyes.  
"I'm not going to deny it Bakura, we have issues and serious ones. Not only because of the amount of years we haven't seen each other but other things as well.  
"One of them is our fights and how violent they got, both of us are strong and I never want to hurt you. This is a relationship or whatever's left of it, that no one should be in. But Bakura I love you, and I want to continue with you from the broken off path that's left in Japan." Seth finished in a calm voice looking down at his hands with a cool expression but deep inside, his heart was racing.

Bakura stared at him, mouth agape. Everything Seth had said had been true, the first time he had discovered who Seth was, they had sort of left their relationship in the air. However it was something to be discussed. He didn't want to seem like a pest, but things had changed a lot since back the time of the whole battle with the nerd herd. Most importantly, he had changed.  
"So if you want to continue, where does this put us?" He asked turning to look at Seth, who met his gaze, mirroring his own anxiety.  
"With enough effort, and determination Bakura we can actually be um what you call a 'couple' we've never discussed this openly in the past but we can date if you want."  
Bakura got up and smiled walking towards Seth, he took a seat on the bed and leaned in kissing Seth.  
"I'd really like that," was the last thing he said before they spent a few hours in each other's arms. Not carrying that they were missing their second class.

Hope was something that anyone could obtain with ease. But Bakura and Seth weren't just any people. Things were slightly more complicated for them, unfortunately. But when they were in each other's arms, body against body, lips against lips, heart beat to heart heat, everything was just perfect. Their memories healing, dreams fulfilling, happiness completing, and hope building. There was nothing that could ruin this, it's as if they were untouchable. What they hadn't realized in their childish dreams, was the only thing that could separate them was an unstoppable force. It wasn't magic, it wasn't a myth, it wasn't a beautiful lie. It was the painful truth, that called out your name with a mournful cry. It was the thing that pulled you to sleep. The scream of the pained that pulled you into her cold arms. The sound of a sorrowful violin. The bridge between birth, life, and balance. The force that would pull them apart, would keep it that way forever. Death. It was calling their name...


	5. Chapter 5

Purpose. It's funny when you think about it. Just like an old clock lost in history. No matter how much time passes, if you feed it the right batteries it'll always work. People always say, "what makes a man tick?" And it's true. Purpose is like that in a twisted way. What drives people to live, to work, to put effort. What's the damned thing that drives mankind into doing what they do. What makes you wake up every morning to go to school, work, making new friends, talking to people, bringing happiness to your family, fighting for your beliefs, working for your goals. It's a purpose, what's the battery that makes you tick? Yes...it's you. My love. You make me tick, you give me a reason to live on. I never understood it, I always just lived because I had to, my family had been killed right before my eyes. I had to avenge them and free their souls from the disgraced old village. But things had happened and I lost, then I was brought back for the purpose of accomplishing what I had failed to do. But once again I had failed to do so. I had no purpose anymore. Everyone thought I was gone except for Ryou of course, I secretly lived with him, but I have no idea why he agreed to take care of me. I had hurt him more than anyone, and still he chose to care for me. I couldn't understand that bloody fool even if I wanted to. Purpose is something that's engraved deep in our souls, we never think about it until one day you stop and realize that, you only live because you have to. How pathetic? I can die right now without bringing sadness upon anyone. But hah it's hilarious how you're a no body until you die. My purpose was always dark, hurtful, and unknown. But then I lost it. And as easily as that, I lost the will to live. Purpose is just like hope, you have to be hopeful of your foolish life in order to have a will, purpose to go on. But in just a day my purpose vanished. Purpose is funny like that, isn't it?

Bakura and Seth made their way to the cafeteria to get breakfast. Last nights events were still in their heads, Bakura would've thought he could just shove it in the corner of his mind but found it hard to do so. Seth of course still felt things were tense and rocky for them. Just because their current problem was out in the open it didn't mean *snap* everything solved! On the contrary this made things difficult. How he wished he could've remained oblivious to the things he had learned. He had learned the hard way, that sometimes it was best to not learn of the things he had. Made life easier.

They got to the cafeteria, but this time they bought their food and decided to take a seat outside in the gardens with a wonderful view of the ocean.  
"Hey Kura wanna go somewhere tonight?"  
"Huh where?"  
"I don't know, to the beach?" Seth nervously scratched his arm hoping for a yes.  
"Sure as long as I don't get raped," Bakura answered sipping on the straw to his soft drink. Seth laughed leaning back with relief.  
"Phew for a second there I thought you were gonna say no."  
"Why would I? Bloody fool we have nothing to do this afternoon and you're my boyfriend so why would I say no?" Bakura said in a smart tone. Seth blushed slightly at the statement and looked down at his breakfast, his hunger gone. Bakura smirked noticing the expressions on Seth's face. Perfect, his mission had gone successfully. It was about time he got it out in the open, he wasn't the type to be patient and twirl a strand of hair with his finger like some cheap whore thinking of her boyfriend and if he still likes her. Fuck. No. He'd screw Seth right here on this table and scar everyone if that's what it took to make the other man believe he was serious about this relationship.

After the awkward conversation and poisonous breakfast, they walked back to their room. Then they changed out of their stupid itchy uniforms and put on something more comfortable and appropriate for their 'date'. As in comforting, Bakura wore white skinny jeans and a loose t-shirt that said "kill the pharaoh" and Seth was just wearing a gray top showing off his biceps and six pack along with black jeans. He put on his shades, grabbing a jacket and walked out of the dorm room with Bakura. They hadn't even walked a mile when Bakura complained about the sun ruining his, "beautiful eyes." Seth simply laughed and told him that he had warned him the sun would be strong.

After ten minutes they arrived at the beach. Seth took a seat under the palm trees grateful for the shade and the soft grass. Bakura being the childish brat he was, immediately jumped in the freezing water without thinking. Then he walked back dripping wet, and took a seat next to Seth with chattering teeth, who was smirking.  
"Shut up."  
"I to-"  
"Not listening LALALA!"  
"I TOLD YOU SO!"  
And with that the argument went back and fourth. But soon enough things quieted down. Seth took off his jacket and wrapped it around Bakura's freezing body. Thankful for the warmth, Bakura leaned back in Seth's chest, who wrapped his arms around the other's waist, kissing his cheek. That's how their afternoon was spent, in each other's arms, just like that day under the Sakura trees, this time it wasn't at the park under Sakura trees. It was at the beach, under palm trees, with a beautiful view of the sea and the sunset.

Seth looked down at his watch and gasped.  
"Holy shit it's 10 o'clock, Bakura we better go back," Seth said pulling his arms back. Bakura groaned in response, now completely dry, and got up hesitantly missing the warmth. After a few minutes of stretching their sour muscles they started walking back to the academy. Bakura let out a frustrated growl and stopped.  
"Fuck it! That hill is too long let's take a shortcut through this alley!" He pointed to a narrow alley. Seth shrugged and followed after him. If one listened closely it's as if you could hear this sorrowful violin ringing through the night...calling...cold...hurt...  
Seth started to shiver but put the feeling aside. Bakura walked alongside looking around cautiously, his childish manner changing to that of a cautious killer. He felt eyes on him, he knew better than to turn around. He grabbed Seth's hand and started to walk faster reaching for the small dagger he kept in his belt.  
"Seth don't look back, but we're being followed, I think it's a gang, you see that dumpster? When we get there make a break for it, run as fast as you can and don't look back," Bakura hissed harshly in Seth's ear. He simply nodded.

When they thought they reached their destination a group of men appeared in front of them. Bakura turned around but another group was cornering them. He cursed under his breath, turning back to the group in front of them. He noticed the tattoo of a lizard on all of their arms, even the fuckers behind them.  
"So so so if it isn't the infamous Akito, from the BGR (blood grim reapers) the heartless leader of the gang," the bald man in the middle stated. He looked in his forties, a muscular body build, rough features, and the biggest one out of the twelve.  
"Are you still pissed that I kicked your ass bitches?!" Bakura yelled cackling. Seth just stood confused. Baldy growled and took out a bat...from somewhere, and ran towards Bakura with full speed. Bakura jumped out of the way and grabbed baldy from the back and dug his knee in the others chest, the sound of breaking ribs and the painful scream satisfying him. Baldy growled and grabbed Bakura's leg letting his elbow down on the others knee. Bakura let out a growl of pain punching the other off. They threw punched and kicks at each other, Bakura managed to smack the other down more than a few times. The bigger they are, the harder they fall. While the other was down Bakura ended his life with a final blow to the head with his uninjured foot.

The others were attacking as well, but Seth seemed to handle himself fine. He worked quickly, efficiently, and toyed with his opponents until they were open to attack. Just when he thought it was over he turned and saw Seth corned by three men. He ran to help but was grabbed by one of the henchman. He struggled but the bitch had an iron grip!

The man that called himself Viper, balled up his fist and got a solid blow to Seth's stomach. He clenched his teeth and glared at the man. The second one, Venom, grabbed Seth by the throat and slammed into the wall. Unlike last time, some of his backbones broke. He let out a pained scream. Then another one, Fang, got a good kick at Seth's chest breaking some of his ribs. Bakura watched in horror as his lover was beat. He struggled again but the holder took out a sharp object and stabbed his leg. It wasn't deep or painful but enough to slow his movements. They grabbed Seth off the ground who lay limply in their hands. He hated how weak he was, but to his horror he couldn't feel his legs. He spit blood to one of the henchman's faces and earned a punch in the jaw, blackening his vision.  
"Guys let's finish him," Venom said, taking out a knife, the blood drained from Bakura's already pale face. Seth looked up indifferently with dull eyes. Venom walked over grinning and dug it deep in Seth's gut. He let out a anguished howl his body twisting violently. Just for fun, the man twisted the weapon while it was deep inside thrusting it deeper and pulled it out enjoying the agonized scream from the beat man. He made a few more marks on Seth's chest before stopping. He looked down at his masterpiece with a smug look and motioned for the man holding Bakura to let go off the shocked and scarred boy. He dropped Bakura and they all made a run for it.

Bakura ran towards Seth and held his body tightly against his chest a sob rising in his chest. He rested Seth's head on his lap caressing his face.  
"Seth baby please stay with me babe open your eyes!" Seth opened his eyes wheezing and coughing as blood ran down from the corner of his mouth. He smiled and held Bakura's arm.  
"Hey hey hey no crying," he said, it was supposed to sound reassuring but it just came out a pained croak. Bakura started to sob while holding Seth tightly.  
"P-please n-no d-do-don't leave me! YOU'RE MY PURPOSE IN LIFE!" Bakura screamed. Seth smiled and let out a chuckle but winced from the amount of pain it caused his abdomen. He kissed Bakura's hand.  
"Love...don't think...I'll survive...lemme go...with..s-smile," Seth said panting, his breaths running short. Bakura kissed Seth's face continuously shaking his head.  
"NEVER! We just found each other! I'm not letting you go! Please hold on I hear the ambulance!" Seth groaned and coughed up more blood. Bakura pulled him up tightly to his chest in an almost sitting position. Seth winced letting out a hiss but moved. This movement caused something to fall from his pocket with a ring that echoed throughout the alley. Bakura opened his tear stained eyes and picked it up. It was just the dorm keys and- he let out a gasp as he saw what the keychain was...it was a seashell identical to his. He took out his necklace and tried to fit the piece together, it was a perfect match. He looked down at Seth who was watching the scene with dazed eyes.  
"Seth...you're my match, you can't leave me! L-look it's a fit, the legend is true..." Bakura wailed hugging him close sobbing like he had never before. He hadn't cried when his people died. He didn't cry when he died. He didn't cry when Ryou died. He didn't cry when he killed. He didn't cry because he couldn't handle anything. He cried for the loss of his lover, laying in his arms, taking his last breaths, he cried for the unfairness of it all, he cried for the everything he had bottled up. But they just held on to each other in the quiet night. The only noise the sound of Seth's wheezing and coughing. How Bakura hated the way the ruby colored liquid leaked out of Seth's abdomen, the way it poured out of his mouth...onto the concrete ground...

Seth's cough interrupted the silence, taking in small painful amounts of air in his collapsed lungs. Bakura flinched, alarmed, as his eyes watered knowing the sound of a dying cough. Seth raised a shaky arm and grabbed Bakura and pulled him into a sloppy kiss.  
Bakura returned the kiss, more tears falling from his eyes as he tasted his lover's blood on his lips. Tears finally started to fall from Seth's eyes, as he realized he might never see the other's beautiful pale face. Bakura sobbed shaking his head pressing down on the stab wound as more blood soaked through the shirt unfortunately not stopping the bleeding. The sorrowful cry of the violin was calling Seth into a deep sleep. Bakura's cries and pleads and screams were starting to sound muffled, they slowly turned into soft lullabies, lulling him to sleep. Bakura looked down at Seth eyes filled, with regret. Seth just stared back with dull, lifeless eyes, void of emotion unlike his usual evil, playful eyes. Bakura continued caressing his face expressionlessly. He looked up at the clear skies and the beautiful moon as a tear slipped down his eye.

Just when things were starting to work out, the universe cruelly pulled them apart. Just when things were starting to work out in their favor. Was it that impossible to be left alone, when they were finally letting go of the past, looking forward to the future, to start a new life. They had finally found each other after five, long, gruesome years! A new beginning, full of hope, happiness and dreams of the endless possibilities, and the best part about it was they could spend it together. But what they hadn't realized was, love never worked out in anyone's favor. They had foolishly let their guards down and hoped like naive fools, they hadn't thought of the only thing that would be pulling them apart was the sweet call of death. That's what Bakura thought. His happiness had been shattered once again, dreams gone, hope lost, and as for his memories...he gave it his best. But everything was starting to end in a blur. He barely remembered the night. Just the tears of his lover's face, the smile on his lips, the twinkling in his eyes, the soothing words even at his last breath...all for him. He had smiled, kissed, and loved Bakura even when the end for him was just around the corner. The world had a funny way of playing the same cruel joke on them over and over...there was nothing left for him...his purpose...vanished. Poof! Just gone...with Seth.


	6. Chapter 6

Love. It's funny when you think about it. It's just like a two-headed snake, while you're making friends with the first head, the other side will strike. That's how love is, in fairy tales you heard cute shit about happy endings, Prince Charming saving the girl's ass, falling in love and all that goody goody crap. Love is like that in a twisted way. Then there is real life where everyone think, 'oh yes it's all about sex' but that shit isn't reality. Love and relationships are painful, stressful, and makes you age years. There's little space for happiness and a hope for a healthy relationship. People who aren't experienced and fool around, haven't felt real pain. There's always going to be some sort of drama or problem in their way. Love completely poisons your life and changes you in many ways. In a good way, it makes you experience pain and the real world. People are too far up in the clouds to understand the difficulties of life. There's a big difference between dreams and reality, happiness and sadness, death and birth, life and god, heaven and hell. I had learned this the hard way, in a dark alley, leaning against the cold brick wall, holding my bleeding lover to my chest, blood pulling around us on the cement, along with our happiness and hopes of ever leading a normal life. That's how reality had painfully slapped me back into earth. Lesson learned, I wasn't ever going to fuck around again. I had been hit by the other side of the snake while I had been blindly petting the one in front me. I got what I deserved, this is the punishment I face for letting my guard down. Love is funny like that, isn't it?

Those were the thoughts going around Bakura's head as he sat in the lobby of the hospital. The ambulance had shown up after a few minutes after he held on to a dead fucking body in his arms. He had cussed them out, the bitches should've been fired. They said there was nothing they could do, but then he said: "this is Seto fucking Kaiba! Help him or I'll bring hell upon you all!" Soon enough they scampered around and took him to the emergency room, for a surgery. He'd been sitting in the lobby ever since, dizzy and nauseous. He knew Seth might not survive, hell...he knew the other had taken fatal blows. Even if he did survive he'd be paralyzed from waist down.

It had been five hours since the operation, just when he was dozing off a doctor walked out the emergency room with a grim expression. Thoughts of sleep gone, full awake, Bakura got up and rushed towards the doctor.  
"Is he dead?! Is he ok?! Will he live?! Are we going to jail?!" He continued to bombard the doctor with questions until the poor man held a hand up to shut Bakura up.  
"The operation went successfully, we managed to stitch the stab wound, it was tricky, but the backbones were a problem. We tried our best. But too many problems, a concussion, broken ribs, shattered arm, broken backbones, and the legs. Whatever you kids did scarred him.  
"For the time being he's in a coma, won't come out of it, we tried everything. But this might work out in his favor and give him time to heal." He finished, looking at Bakura, who stared at him with a blank expression.  
"Take me to him right now," Bakura said to the him.  
"But sir h-"  
"No buts! Take. Me. To. Him. Now!" He yelled. The doctor nodded quickly and lead him to Seth's room.

They entered the crisp white room, no sounds other than the heart monitor beeping, at a very slow rate much to Bakura's bemusement. He motioned for the doctor to leave him, he tried to disagree but the look on Bakura's face made him rethink it. He left without another word. Bakura walked over, his steps ringing around the room as he took a seat on the chair next to the bed. He studied Seth's unusual pale face, the rise and fall of his chest, and the depressing expression on his face. He put his hand over Seth's, which was freezing cold and pulled the blanket higher. He leaned back in the chair wondering what Seth was seeing, he had heard people who fall into coma, only dream. He hoped Seth was at least having a dream worth having, better than the realty he was having.

* * *

**SETH'S POV**

"-and they just wouldn't hand it- Kaiba are you fucking listening to me?!" A voice said really close to my ear, but it sounded like the person talking was under water. I opened my eyes and groaned shaking my head slightly trying to look at my surroundings. I noticed Bakura sitting next to me with his arms crossed. Then he rolled his eyes and got up.  
"I'm gonna go buy some hotdogs, don't hurt yourself," he said and got up walking down the hill we were sitting on.  
Once the sleep was out of my eyes I realized I was sitting under a tree. Soon I realized where I was and laughed. Oh yeah I'd forgotten Bakura and I had come here to the park, to witness the blooming of the cherry blossoms. I must've dozed off while he was talking. That was rather strange.

After a few minutes I realized Bakura hadn't gotten back yet. Most likely he got sidetracked again. Probably chasing someone for putting too much sauce in his hotdog, or slapping an old man for touching him, I hoped he wasn't planting a bomb again like last time.

I sat under the trees looking up at the luminous sky breathing in the fresh spring air. The noise of crunching boots snapped me out of comfort. I looked down and saw Bakura trudging up the hill holding two hotdogs and a can of soda in his hand. He handed one of them to me and grumbled sitting down next to me.  
"Fucking old hag kept changing her order, and pharaoh told me everyone here was worth keeping alive."  
I rolled my eyes and finished my hotdog quickly leaning back against the tree, I looked next to me and saw a cherry blossom had fallen. I smiled and picked it up, the sweet scent making me close my eyes in pleasure. The scent was truly intoxicating. I turned around and saw Bakura had finished his hotdog and was studying the people at the bottom of the hill. Most likely thinking how wonderful it was that they were below him, right where they belonged. The smirk that spread across his features, and the cackle that escaped his lips, proved my theory.

I nudged his shoulder, he turned to look at me with a bored expression and, "hmmed." I handed the flower to him. But he just studied it like I gave him a piece of shit.  
"the bloody hell is this frig suppose ta be?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "the fuck do you think it is? It had petals, color, it was on the ground...hmmm lemme think, oh! It's the carcass of a dead animal. What do you think, _genius_?" He glared at me for the sarcastic remark and smirked. He leaned forward and stuck the flower in my hair. I growled and took it out throwing it aside.  
"You have no taste in nature do you?" I asked dusting off my hair.  
"Nope. But I do have good taste in men," he said grinning and scooted closer resting against my chest.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh as I wrapped my arms around his waist kissing his cheek. Then I got a idea and took out my camera and held it in front of us, snapping a quick picture before he could protest. We spent a few minutes like this, on the hill, under the Sakura tree, watching the wind carry the flowers. It was just breathtaking and majestic. Bakura's voice broke the silence.  
"You know...when you think about it, how do you know the life you're living isn't just an illusion?" He said in an oddly eerie voice. I rolled my eyes getting into a more comfortable position.  
"You've been hanging around the geek patrol haven't you?"  
"No, it's just something to talk about and..." He trailed off turning around to face me, "...I just want you to know, no matter what world or time or whatever the fuck we're in, I'll always love you." He leaned in and kissed me, I was too surprised to even respond. We had never kissed or even confessed this openly, we just sorta left it hanging in the air. It took me a few seconds for my brain to process it as I leaned into the kiss.

He broke the kiss and caressed my cheek softly a tear running down his cheek. This alarmed me as my eyes widened, what was wrong with him? Bakura didn't act like this. Oohhh this was some sort of trick. I-it just had to be, I was so confused. I leaned into his touch and wiped his tear away softly.  
"Kura what are you talking about?" I asked quietly. Even this was too serious for him.  
"What I'm saying is...its time to let go of the past and move on with your life. It's a new beginning, don't lose this as well," he said looking at the ground more tears spilling out of his eyes. I pulled my hand back not having any fucking idea what was going on. Suddenly pain shot up through my body to my chest, leaving a strange pulling sensation.

Lost for words, I just stared at him dumbly.  
"What I'm saying is, Seto it's time to wake up," he smiled at me as a second wave of pain shot through my back and chest leaving me breathless. I leaned against the tree panting heavily the pulling sensation growing more and more. The shots of pain coming along like my heart beats.  
"W-what are...you t-ta-talking...about?" I said through clenched teeth. He smiled for the first time and leaned down placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.  
"I need you out there, not in here. Please for the last time wake up, Seth wake up, please I love you wake up, listen to my voice and wake up, does this hurt?" pain shot up through my leg, "wake up babe I'm begging you. Just move into the pain. I'm so lost you can't just leave me like this!" Bakura yelled at me as my body ached with so much pain it made my vision blurry, I closed my eyes falling into the pulling sensation. There was nothing but darkness as I fell into the abyss.

When I opened my eyes, it was too blurry, I blinked a few times and looked around. I didn't see any trees, clouds, birds, or the sky. It was only a white ceiling...and this annoying beeping sound. But everything was blocked out as I heard a melodious voice just repeating the same thing over and over: "love wake up, I need you here, please wake up, wake up, wake up..." And like a chant it was repeated. I knew for a fact that I had just come back from the dead. I was blessed, I had died at a young age, but now my eyes had finally cleared up and I'd been brought back.

* * *

**No ones POV**

Bakura was holding Seth's hand, telling him the story of their first date, he knew the other was in a coma but he wanted to just talk. Their date had been the only thing on his mind. So he had blabbed it on, even the smallest details. Like the old pervert, order changing hag, the people he shot, and so on. To his astonishment Seth groaned and moved a bit. A grin spread across his face as he started to talk more saying "wake up" like a chant. He was actually pulling someone out of a coma! Holy Ra, take that Zorc! A few seconds later Seth opened his eyes and looked around the room. First confusion flashed across his face, then he frowned, but then his lips stretched into a smile, before closing his eyes falling unconscious.

An hour later, Seth opened his eyes and let out a pained groan, he turned next to him and saw Bakura. He tried to remember where he'd seen the man before but he couldn't remember.  
"Fuck yeah! I knew I could wake you up!" He said obnoxiously loud, Seth scoffed turning away.  
"Why don't you say that a bit more louder, I'm sure half of Greece didn't hear ya," he remarked coldly. Bakura frowned and checked his temperature.  
"I guess the doc was serious when he said you had a bad concussion..."  
Bakura spent a few more seconds, briefly retelling the tale of their asses being whooped. But Seth still didn't understand what he had to do with the other one.

The doctors came in and shooed him out, like he was yesterday's garbage. They had to tend to the rest of everything. Bakura didn't understand why they hadn't finished while Seth was in a coma. Once again he sat outside in the cold lobby feeling pissed. Maybe he could pull off as a pregnant lady and get a room. Hah he'd be like, "um yeah like my boyfriend was taking a piss in my vagina, but some cum got in my pussy and now I'm pregnant and shit, can I have a room?" And he'd be chewing bubblegum and twirling a piece of his hair like a slut. Yes...it would go perfectly.  
Except he didn't have boobs, so it would backfire. After an hour on pondering what he could do, he got up and decided to explore.

The entire hospital wasn't even as big as their dorm building, which was embarrassing for a hospital. Everyone looked like they had no fucking idea what they were doing, they didn't even have any certificates, or important crap like that, showing they knew their shit and weren't sticking needles into places that could kill you. He peered into a few empty rooms and found out they were just as dirty as the streets of Manchester. The only clean one was the ones that people were staying in, for a show. This shit was all on the first floor, he went up to the second floor which was much worst. It smelled like blood, piss, vomit, and sex...not a good combination for a, "safe hospital". This place appeared to be even more fucked up, dusty and shit. Supposedly this is where more serious injuries were being tended to. He knew this whole place was covering something up, but he didn't want another gang after him. He'd put Seth's life in too much danger already...

He went downstairs again to visit Seth, hoping that this time he didn't act like the girl from The Notebook. Bakura smirked, if that happened he'd have to waste his time writing down the story of their life. 'Hah' he thought bitterly, it's not even worth writing about. He knocked on the door and walked in. Seth was already sitting up with his back resting against a pillow. He was staring blankly at the wall.  
Bakura frowned and walked over whistling, "heeeeey anyone in there?"  
Seth turned and saw him, confusion flashing across his face, "Bakura is that you?" He asked. Bakura rolled his eyes and took a seat on the same chair, "no it's Papa Smurf here to take your soul."  
Seth scoffed and rolled his eyes, "then do it..." Bakura laughed and whacked him, completely forgetting the other's arm was broken. Seth winced and glared at him. Bakura laughed nervously muttering a quick apology. Seth dismissed it with his uninjured hand.

They sat in quiet silence enjoying the fact that they were both alive, and trying to gather up their thoughts on what to say next. They opened their mouths at the same time.  
"Seth-"  
"Bakura-"  
They started in unison but quickly stopped.  
"Um you go first," Seth scratched his arm looking down indifferently.  
"I wanted to ask you...if you had any dreams in the coma?" Bakura asked looking at Seth, curiosity burning in his chest. As soon as the words left his mouth, Seth smiled fondly his features changing to a dreamy one. He looked down, thinking for the right words to say but nothing came to mind. He didn't want to sound too cliché and start off with, 'oh the dream took my breath away' or, 'oh it was amazing, made my heart pound in my chest'. It didn't even amount to that much, it wasn't simple. No words could describe how he felt. It was...unimaginable to be able to go back in time and live through the greatest day of his life again. He took a deep breath trying to get his blank mind to function.

"I dreamt of us, on that bright sunny day, under the tree, on top of that hill, soothing wind, laughter filled the air. There are no words to describe it, I had forgotten so much about that previous time of my life, it helped me realize many things. Throughout our lives, we have kept changing and going into a shell of our former selves. My life had been so broken and shattered I had forgotten the simplest things. But in a way getting my ass whooped in that alley and falling into a coma helped me understand and pull myself back together."  
Seth finished and finally snapped out of his thoughts glancing at Bakura, who returned his gaze with an unreadable expression. Even though what he said was poetic and shitty, Bakura understood.

"So you're ready to leave everything behind and start a new life? To be the real you, finally let all the pain go and talk to me for reals? Instead of hiding everything behind that stupid mask," Bakura stated leaning back against the chair.  
"Only if you're part of it?" Seth smirked.  
"Why of course."  
"So what did you wanna ask me?" Bakura asked. Seth only shook his head and smiled mysteriously. And with that the conversation came to an end, this time instead of an awkward silence it was a peaceful silence. A silence they hadn't felt in a long time and for the first time in years they were able to take a breath without feeling a heavy burden on their shoulders.

Love was indeed a very very funny thing, at times it was just like a two headed snake, and at other times it was like an angel singing a melodious tune just for you. This time they finally got on the good side of love. Their life was changing, it wasn't poisoned anymore. It appeared like everything was just going to work out fine, it's true there are going to be more obstacles coming in their way. Obstacles they have never faced before, challenges that could possibly end everything for them. But with a strong mind, determined soul, and hopeful heart they could win the battle that everyone would've lost.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. I am dedicating this chapter to a very close friend of mine who assisted me and gave me helpful advice. She was also the first one to review on this story. Reviews make me joyful, they give me strength to continue writing and do well. I also don't mind if you give me advice on things that should be changed and I'll consider it. So thank you to all of those who've read my story. And to my mousy friend *wink* who adviced me. Read, review and Enjoy my lil kitties!**

* * *

A million different windows in sight, that's life. They all hold a different meaning behind them. Life is like that in a twisted way. Some people choose to only open one window and go down the same path. Others choose a few and alternate between those lives. Some just get lost and never find way. All those lives you choose to live, there can only be one. You have to go through each and every one of those windows, knowing you'll probably fall off the path, die, and start from the beginning all over again. With nothing. Some people recklessly choose to ignore the warnings thinking, "I have nothing to lose," but those people have the most to lose. You go through so much pain and suffering that sometimes you feel those are the only things that'll comfort you in your darkest moments. But sometimes pain is all you need, it's what teaches you what others don't know. It makes you wise and cautious, it may change you sometimes for the worse, but these things happen for reason and in life everything happens for a reason. We face difficult obstacles and challenges that throw us on our knees, and bring tears to us, shattering our soul and making us lose hope of the life we're leading. But these aren't supposed to cripple us, they're supposed to teach and help us, strengthen us, not to make the same mistakes, to learn. I first learned this when she left me, when my girlfriend left me. It brought me back into reality, I had made a mistake and left my guard down. I never wanted to see her again. Boy, did the world love going against my wishes. Life is funny like that, isn't it?

It took Seth a whole week to recover. Bakura, being the fateful tomb robber he was, visited Seth everyday and brought him his homework. So he could rest and catch up on his classes, or else he'd be dropped. His legs were still out of commission, he had feared he would never walk again. Bakura just told him he was scared cause he wouldn't be able to have sex with him. Seth had thrown everything reachable at Bakura. But later the doctor had said it was nothing serious and his spine had been slightly injured so it needed time to heal.

It was Monday morning, about 8 o'clock, when Seth was wheeled out of the hospital by Bakura. Bakura took his time wheeling Seth back to their institute. It was a nice, warm, sunny, day and it was great to be out of the hospital after a whole week. Sadly they had classes in about two hours. But instead of complaining about it, they would enjoy whatever time they had outdoors, or indoors for that matter. After 20 minutes they arrived at the institute and entered the large lobby, more of a throne room actually. Bakura wheeled Seth into the elevator, much to his discomfort, and stopped on the third floor.

Bakura went in and helped Seth on to the bed, with lots of effort, Seth kept protesting but in the end Bakura managed to pick him up bridal style and make a few snarky comments.  
"Daaaaaang you're so light!" Or, "awww now you're my bride!" And a few others regarding Seth being a girl. Seth grumbled and got into a more comfortable position, then started finishing the last of his homework. There was no way he could go to class like this in a wheelchair. There would be hundreds of students moving across campus, out of classes, dorms, small rooms and other holes and shit. He let out a groan that caught Bakura's attention, how did crippled people do it...

Bakura looked over at Seth and rolled his eyes, he could practically see the wheels in the other's head turning and twisting, for Ra-knows-what. He looked at the clock and saw that it was starting to get late. He got up and picked up his book bag preparing to leave.  
"Hey, so no kisses before you leave?" Seth stated smugly. Bakura rolled his eyes and flicked Seth's forehead and then kissed him walking out. Seth rubbed his forehead and chuckled.  
"che gatto ottiene sempre ciò che vuole," 'that cat always gets what he wants' he muttered to himself in Italian. After about 30 minutes of doing nothing he decided to go outside. He somehow pushed himself off the bed and hopped on the wheelchair. He thanked god that there was no one there to see this ridiculous act. He opened the door and wheeled out into the courtyard. He stopped under a nice oak tree. He took in a deep breath and took out a book, and started reading it.

"Seto? Is that really you?" That voice, a melodious voice, that would lull any man into sleep. A beautiful voice that went along with the cloudy gray eyes, long blond hair, and unflawed skin. That voice would heal the wounds of a man, and bring tears and happiness to others. It was a voice he knew too well, but a voice that would only pull him into death, and it was reserved just for him. He looked up and put the most retarded and fake smile on his face and turned around.  
"Melody! How nice to see you," fuck no it wasn't.  
A young woman in her early 20s smiled at him with her pearly white teeth. She looked just the same as she once did five years ago. The everlasting glow burning around her, the golden locks that lied upon her shoulders, gray eyes darker than any storm he'd ever seen. One might think that the way he was describing her meant he loved her, but then they would be _soooooo_ off. He hadn't said anything about the smug look she wore when she stole from people, the cruel laughter that escaped her rosy lips when she shattered a mans heart, the nails that clawed deep into your throat, the voice that would say so many disgustingly sweet things but powerful enough to stab you with in the end. With a tongue like the snakes, beautiful tone, but an icy breath. A heart blacker than any pit. Just like an ice serpent or a siren, she lured you in with her beauty and voice, then killed you off. She always got the last laugh.

She walked over, swaying her hips just as she once had, flashing him another seductive smile. She took a seat next to him on the bench that was below the tree.  
"My god Seto what happened to you?" She asked in a concerned tone, Seth resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew she didn't give a fuck yet she was asking.  
"I fell off the stairs,"he replied in a monotone. She let out an amused laugh and turned to look at him with that smug look she always wore, well it wasn't smug but an innocent smile. But to those who had the misfortune of finding out about the smile knew it was anything but innocent or sweet. "So what are you doing here Melody?"  
"I came here for a job. The new modeling agency I'm working for. I've taken a few days off cause they need to find me a male model. Um hey would you mind posing with me?"  
Seth blinked a few times trying to process what she was saying. Here was his ex, sitting next to him, shattered his heart, humiliated him, hadn't seen her in five years, yet she was acting like they were best friends, asking him to go back to modeling. She must be on crack...

Once again he resisted the urge to roll his eyes and laugh at her. Blonds could seriously be air-headed. Instead he simply smiled and shook his head.  
"I'm sorry Melody, I wish I could but I have classes and I'm busy," he tried to put it as nicely as he could. Another thing about her was her anger was as great as Pelè's.  
She looked at him for a moment doing a very good job at hiding a shocked face. 'How dare he resist and say no to me' she thought angrily to herself trying hard not to glare.  
"Wow...um well I guess I-"  
"SETH!" Bakura's call interrupted her mid sentence. She threw a ferocious glare in Bakura's direction. But Bakura being the I-don't-give-a-fuck person he was, didn't seem to notice. He just walked over and clapped Seth on the shoulder.  
"Bitch why didn't you tell me where you were going, and why are you wasting your time talking to bitches anyway?" He remarked smugly making Melody huff with annoyance.  
"Um Bakura meet Melody Valez, she's a friend, Melody meet Bakura my hotheaded, rude, blunt, roommate," for a minute Bakura thought he was going to say, boyfriend, but whatever.  
"Hi you must be that bitch I've heard so much about!" He said in mock enthusiasm. Of course he hadn't ever heard of this whore-munchkin but he needed her to get pissed off and run along.

Melody rolled her eyes and scoffed. She was surrounded by idiots once again, she looked at Seto from the corner of her eye. Just as beautiful as he had once been, smart mouthed, cold eyes, and defenses set up high. The odd one was too blunt to be counted human so she just blocked him while he was rambling about 'bitches who first started migrating'.  
But her mind was set right on her ex, she smirked and cleared her throat loudly.  
"Oh so we're friends? What he meant to say was that he's my ex," she said in a sharp tone that made Bakura stop his rant. Seth sighed, there it was. The mouth that would breath out meaningless compliments but cut through your heart, stronger than a knife.  
"Oh...I didn't realize you dated her once..." Bakura said in between clenched teeth trying very VERY hard not to smack the smug look off the blond bitch. Seth just nodded and tried to look anywhere but at Bakura's puzzled and slightly hurt face.  
"Well! It was great to see you again Melody, but I gotta go. Catch ya later," he said and indicated for Bakura to wheel him away, who was more than happy to compromise. He stood up and pushed the wheelchair away from the blond, who was practically bursting with flames.

* * *

Bakura wheeled Seth in silence, his mind trying to process what he had heard and just learned. Suddenly he knew what was going on, whore-munchkin wanted something so why not go to her ex and fuck up his life while at it. He knew people like that, only because he'd been like that. But he had changed the path he'd been walking down. He sighed and went over to the tables set outside the door room with the nice view of the sea.  
"Ya know she's not gonna leave until she gets what she wants, right?" Bakura remarked, turning a chair in Seth's direction sitting down.  
Seth let out a quiet sound that sounded like a 'I know'. Bakura couldn't understand, for a genius Seth had made some pretty stupid decisions.  
"I dated her so long ago, I don't even know which life I was living back then," Seth remarked after a few moments of silence. Bakura didn't say anything else, hoping that Seth would say something more. He quietly waited with his hands folded on his lap.

Seth turned to look at Bakura, but he wasn't there anymore...he was back in July on the night of the ninth. There was nothing to tell other than that he was a happy guy. Back then he wasn't cautious or guarded enough. Back then he was living an entirely different life. It was the life of a quiet CEO, with nothing to do in his life. He wasn't going to get into it because he was sure no one would understand. All he told people was, things were different and he wasn't experienced enough. He had been so blind, it was awfully obvious what Melody had been from the beginning, yet he'd never seen it. He'd been going out with her for the past six months and things were okay. He had met her at a bar, he was drinking in the corner booth when she had taken a seat next to him. She had quickly recognized him as the model on some magazines and as a CEO. He had been surprised that she had the sharp eye to draw out who he was. He never went on photo shoots without a disguise. After a while they started to go on dates, talked, laughed, celebrated the holidays, did everything just like all the couples, well not everything, certain things they never did, which Seth thanked the god for. But on the seventh month, July, things started to go wrong.

They started to drift apart. But of course, that's what he thought at first. She started to cancel dates, always too busy, sometimes too clingy, and so many things at once. She was a true manipulator. She had tricked him and toyed with him, until he wasn't needed anymore. He remembered it just like it was yesterday. Once again she had strutted into his office like she owned the place. Swaying her hips seductively, eyes narrowed, the ever lasting smile on her lips, the lust in her eyes. It was ironic, she was just like Lust, one of the seven deadly sins. He hadn't seen her in two weeks but she acted as if though everything was fine. She stopped in front of his desk, but of course he just ignored the bitch and continued working. She cleared her throat once, tapping her long fingernails against wood. Her patience was starting to run low as she cleared her throat not twice but three times.

Finally he looked up and removed his glasses. He leaned back and glanced at her coldly.  
"What is it, do you need something?" Was all he said before she bared her teeth at him and grabbed him by the throat digging her claws in deep, making blood flow down. She pulled him up and pinned him against the window making it crack. He winced slightly grabbing her hand roughly.  
"What the hell let me go you fucking whore," he hissed under his clenched teeth. She glared at him from under her long eye lashes, which had a red glint to it.  
"You're honestly useless, did you really think you could ignore me?! HUH?!" She screamed in his face, eyes wide like a psychopath. Seth turned his head away trying to sink away, but the iron grip on his windpipe was gonna kill him. He raised his hand and in one swift move pushed her off, all the anger finally rising. Her back hit against his desk bringing a pained moan out of her.  
"No! Oh no no no no I didn't do anything you snake. You haven't been here in days and ignored all my calls so don't go making me a bad guy while you go out with other men like a skank!" He yelled heat rising up to his cheeks, his heart beating like he had just run the marathon. She let out a roar of anger and got up launching herself at him angrily. She grabbed him by his shirt collar, Seth wasn't a violent type. But years of training came back to him and he grabbed her by the hand twisting it, slamming her into the wall by reflex. She slipped down groaning, he simply glanced at her coldly, his instincts of a cold killer coming back.

Melody just wouldn't accept the fact that she was defeated. How dare he push her around like he was her boss. He was nothing! She was superior and far better! She'd teach him a lesson if it was the last fucking thing she'd do. So she pushed herself up, using the wall to support herself. She looked deep into Seth's cold eyes with defiance. She hissed and walked towards him and raised her hand slapping him as hard as she could across the face. His bangs fell over his eyes, covering the darkness that started to cloud them. She raised a fist ready to punch but he grabbed it midway and twisted her wrist around once again making her gasp out in surprise and pain. He pushed her against the desk harshly, and bent over, his breath ragged and pained against her ear.  
"Leave and never come back," he hissed in her ear and pulled her up pushing her towards the door. She stumbled and regained her footing turning to look at him bitterly.  
"God this relationship is over! You were so boring and ugggggh!" She growled and walked out slamming the door. That was it...

Seth looked up at Bakura, who was looking at him slightly puzzled. After the incident Seth's mind had erased it all and he had taken a different path in life.  
"So I guess things weren't that great?" Bakura stated after ten minutes after of silence. Seth shook his head remorseful. He looked away staring at the sea, a hundred things running through his mind. Bakura got up knowing he wasn't going to be told anything else. He wheeled Seth back to their dorm, both with too much on their minds.

That's how life is. It's like a window, once you lose hope or choose to walk down a different path you break all the possibilities in your old life. But for Seth there was nothing more in the old one. He had never hurt anyone, even the man who had abused him. But he had actually hurt a woman...but she wasn't a lady, she was the devil's spawn. So many windows in sight but so little time. It's rather funny how you think if you choose to change your ways, for better or for worst whatever you wish, that the demons from your old life won't follow you. You'd be dead wrong, all the obstacles from the old lives would follow you. Either you're strong enough to endure them and fight back. Or fall down to your knees, crying, weak, begging for it to stop scarring you. The universe is a big place, all you are is one little speck, nothing more. You have to make your place in the world, no matter how many demons you're suppose to face, no matter how many windows you've gotta shatter. Shoulders back, nose high, and walk with the power deep inside you. The things you do and choose not only effect the path you're on but the people you decide to get involved. The choices Seth and Bakura had made would some day come back and haunt them. But for now, a demon had escaped from Seth's shattered window. Stronger than the forces of the gang they faced. Could they really put down this Siren of Doom before she put an end to them?


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long to update. I already have the chapters ready to post a week before. But I've been busy and have a life other then laying around writing shit, so enjoy.**

* * *

Have you noticed that sometimes when you help people and give them advice they never really take it? It's fear of realistic results. That's reality, it's just like a battlefield. It's bloody, cruel, painful, harsh but fair. You gotta fight and keep yer eyes open. Sometimes people are just way too high up in the clouds, too much hope and way too far in their dreams. And then suddenly the reality of life painfully pulls them back on earth, hitting them down harshly. It's like waking up from a nightmare or having cold water poured over you in your sleep. You look around, alarmed senses, eyes wide with fear, in an unknown territory, dreams and hopes shattered. Reality is life, they are two different things from the same branch. Honestly it's gruesome but it serves those people who don't listen. All their pathetic lives they live in a daze, never understanding what's going on. They always have that stupid happy, dreamy sparkle in their eyes. Walking around with an extra bounce. It's not like it's a bad thing to be happy, but not false happiness. It's like getting high, when you crash you're left in ruins all depressed. People need to know the difference between reality and dreams. Sadly some don't and end up destroying themselves. I've seen people like that and it's not a pretty thing. Once they crash, that lost look, the pounding of the heart so loud you can practically hear it in your ears. The battlefield of life is a harsh place, you have to be on your toes, cautious, careful, guarded, and always ready to strike back. Unfortunately many aren't and end up dying before the battle even begins...how I pity them. I've lost many battles, but I've been strong enough to jump back and defend myself long enough to heal and learn about my enemy. That's how I see realty, it's real, it's cold, and there. You just never notice it, or you do but I don't care. Either wake up right now and find out that life isn't all rainbows and happy shit. It's a painful place that'll knock you to the ground without mercy. People won't always like you, people won't respect you, nothing is about you, people don't give a damn what you do. Even friends and family have their own thing to do. You wanna do something? It's for yourself. Hah, it's terrible isn't it? That's why people refuse to awaken and ignore the calls. But that's what it is and the longer you ignore it, the harder it'll be to recover from the fall. Reality is funny like that, isn't it?

The reality of the problem at hand slapped Seth out of LaLa Land. Melody was back, and she wouldn't let go until she got what she came for. And that was him. She needed him once again, for many things of course. And none were too good. He scoffed, this shouldn't be the thoughts running through his head during a test. He looked down at the sheet of empty bubbles. He had gotten his legs back and started attending class again. Thirty minutes had passed since class had started. Even Bakura was halfway done with his test. Then there was him, sitting here and being paranoid over his ex and what she could do to them. He honestly didn't care what happened to him, as long as Melody didn't get Bakura involved with her weird ass shit, he was okay. But that wasn't the case, she was different, she used anyone she could get her hands on. A poke against his ribs snapped him back into reality.  
"If you don't hurry and finish your goddamned test, you'll fail this class," Bakura hissed looking down at the teacher making sure she didn't catch him. Seth nodded and quickly started to complete the test. It was fairly simple, he finished it under five minutes. After the hour had passed he got up and left for his next class.

Culture. He did enjoy that class, but not on days like this. The hour flew by for him and soon he found himself walking across campus towards the meeting spot. Oh yes, the Cafè, where Bakura mostly harassed every maid that served them with snarky comments. He took a seat on one of the outside tables tapping his fingers on the glass table top. A few minutes passed and still no sign of Bakura. Seth let out a huff of annoyance, why did the fucktart always get distracted. Just like a stupid dog, with no brain cells. The chair to the other side screeched as a breathless person took a seat.  
"Sorry I took so long darling, some ho tried to rape me," Bakura remarked leaning back trying to catch his breath.

Seth scoffed and rolled his eyes, "you always manage to come up with the most dramatic excuses, what happened this time?"  
"I put the professor's chair on fire and got in trouble," he answered smirking.  
Seth chuckled and shook his head, of course the moron would. Yet he didn't know why Bakura's excuses were always based off something sexual. This time a waiter came by and served them, much to Bakura's disappointment.  
"So what's this lil' meetin' bout Priest? Bakura finally asked looking at him curiously.  
Seth took a deep breath and pulled his gaze from Bakura to the campus.  
"Well...I wanted to talk to you about...our tuition money!" He lied, he couldn't bring it up.  
"What about the money? The program isn't even that expensive, it's already funded," Bakura said with an arched eyebrow. Of course he knew Seth was lying, well he did a good job and probably would've gotten away if Bakura wasn't on the receiving end.

Seth knew he was probably screwed, of course he couldn't lie to the thief king. He wanted to talk about Melody, he was sure Bakura would take it wrongly and think he still loved her. Of course he fucking didn't, that woman wasn't someone to be messed with.

He got up and started walking away knowing Bakura would follow. Soon the other was walking beside him sadly, masking it very well. He grabbed Seth's hand and intertwined their fingers, walking closely, hoping to somehow comfort the man. He wasn't the type to cuddle and all that mushy crap, but for Seth he'd do anything. He would never admit this to anyone, even if his head was on the line. Soon Bakura felt Seth tightening his hold on his hand. He smiled and stood on his toes placing a kiss on Seth's cheek. He could clearly see the other smile for a few seconds before it vanished.

They arrived at their dorm and sat on the couch, Bakura was just thinking of ways to cheer his partner up but couldn't think of anything that wasn't violent. Seth, totally oblivious to what Bakura was thinking of, was wondering when Melody would make her next move. Bakura let out and agitated groan and started to search around the couch for the remote control. Once he found that he turned on the TV and ironically it was Melody talking to a news reporter, about her latest photo shoot and magazines. Especially how they boosted up her popularity.  
"Yes Jen as I was saying, it's been really fun these past years. And as you can see I'm not as fucked up as most models. But I would really like my partner back, you remember Eichi? The greatest male model? Well I hope he's watching this because I want him back," she said smiling sweetly. But to Seth it was everything but sweet, the way she was looking at the camera felt like she was looking deep into his soul. With every word that fell out of her mouth felt like venom and a stab to the heart.

Bakura turned to look at Seth and noticed how uncomfortable the other looked, his face was twisted into a grimace. Bakura nudged his elbow with his own resting his head on the other's shoulder.  
"Priest...just let it go. Don't be such a girl, if that bitch wants to come here and fuck around with you, I'll deal with her," Bakura said reassuringly. Seth kissed the top of Bakura's head and rested his hand over Bakura's.  
"It's alright babe...just don't get involved," he said quietly. Bakura frowned shifting to the side into a better position. Of course he shouldn't, it would screw everything up, then again he was Thief King Bakura, it was his job to bring chaos and disorder. That's exactly what he would bring upon that cheap whore. He would make her regret the day she was born.  
"Bakura I don't like that maniacal grin on your face..." Seth's voice interrupted his thoughts. Bakura hadn't realized he was even grinning. He gave a sickly sweet smile and shook his head.  
"Don't worry.."  
Now Seth was definitely worried.

* * *

A week had passed since the news report on TV, things were calm, everything was fine, except Bakura acting weird from time to time. It was Saturday night and Seth was in the top studio finishing the shading of his landscape drawing. Bakura had told him he was going out, but Seth knew the other was either stealing, killing, or stalking. This didn't worry him, it was normal. What he didn't know was that's exactly what Bakura wanted him to think. Bakura was actually running from ten buff guys chasing him at the moment. Yeah...here's the thing, he didn't know he was gonna be caught. He was starting to loose his touch. He was doing this for a reason.

He knew how troubled Seth had become after the whole Melody thing and he wanted the best for his lover. So he had gone out and took a bus to the modeling agency, Rose Garden, a few miles away from the institute. From all the gossip leaking over the internet, he knew this is where Melody was staying. Bakura had jumped off the bus, didn't pay, and sneaked into the abandoned building right across from the building Melody was in. The doors were chained tight, he took out a key and picked it. This key had specially been made to fit any lock, not all but most. He broke in and walked into the destroyed lobby. At first he was sure the floor would collapse under him but after a few moments of roaming around, nothing happened. But his movements were careful and light unlike some other idiot who would've been jumping around. There were only ten floors just like the Rose Garden, but the halls were more narrow and there weren't as many rooms. He had already checked the blueprint for both buildings before he had left. Don't ask how...

The elevator wasn't working of course so he had to run up ten floors to get to the roof. He had tripped more than five times, twice his foot broke through the crappy wood making him fall face first. Yet he had continued on and went to the roof. He thanked god for the thick amount of vines that had built up along the side of the brick building. The entire roof looked like a tropical first. So it would be a great cover for him. The whole building wasn't as complicated as he thought it'd be. From the outside it looks like a large ass business premises and a maze. But the inside just looked like a simple clinic or office building. He had taken binoculars to watch Melody. Bakura wanted to know everything she was planning. Early in the morning he had gone there as a mailman, but in the "mails" it had been tiny microchips, he had bugged the whole place. He used a small ear piece to hear things from the rooms he had bugged.

Melody hadn't really been talking about much, but then he heard.  
"Yeah any amount of price, just get him outta the way and bring the other."  
He didn't wanna jump to conclusions but that sounded awfully suspicious. He had been turning up the volume to hear more when the door to the roof had slammed open. The hinges fell off and the metal door slammed right into the parapet he was kneeling beside using as a cover. There were five men standing there, huffing from running up the stairs. It said 'security' in large yellow letters on their chest. Even if it hadn't, it'd be obvious, he knew for a fact they weren't cops. Police liked to show off their guns and twirl them around a lot. They weren't FBI or CIA cause they liked shoving their badges in your faces and talking with long vocabulary that even Jesus didn't know about.

How he hated security, the lowest form of protection. They're like guppies in a shark tank, stupid, low lives, dumbasses, and tried to fit in too hard. The moment he had seen them he had got up and jumped over, grabbing the edge of the parapet, swinging himself into the window below him. He crashed into the room and kicked open the door running down the hall. His weight had creaked badly on the floor but he had no time to think about it. Three more security guys started chasing after him. His senses were now alert, adrenaline was pumping through his veins like crazy, he continued running and looked around the hall wildly, eyes wide open like a psychopath. He went to the next staircase and ran down, well jumped down most of the stairs, you get the idea. Now all in total there were about ten guys chasing him, they were bigger, carried guns, oh and most important they had shades.

Bakura rolled his eyes at his own thoughts and kicked open the back door of the building sprinting out into the alley. He ran down jumping over dumpsters and came to a dead end. He could hear the loud, hollering monkeys, noisily following after him, tripping over trash or probably stepping on cats. He grabbed a vine hanging off the wall and pulled himself up over edge. Bakura was about to jump down on the other side when he heard a loud noise.  
Bang!  
Someone had pulled the trigger and shot, he cackled and jumped over. He expected to land on his feet but he just crumpled to the ground landing on his shoulder painfully. This prickling sensation shot up through his leg. His eyes widened in surprise as he sat up and looked down at his leg to find a blob of red blooming on his thigh.

Bakura growled as he felt the pain slowly make it's way obvious. He had been on too much adrenaline rush to feel the pain. But now it was throbbing and more blood was seeping through his white jeans. He grabbed a hold of the brick on the wall and pulled himself up ignoring the sting in his leg. The entire left side of his leg had gone complete numb. The men on the other side were making a racket trying to get to the other side, but after a few minutes they gave up and left. Bakura tore off his sleeve and wrapped it around his thigh wincing. He walked for a few seconds before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

Seth was pacing around the dorm room getting impatient by the moment. It had been three hours since Bakura had left. After waiting for a while, he decided to go out and look for the other. He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on walking hastily out of the dorm building, and towards the gates. The wind blew against his face harshly making him shiver. The entire scene looked like something out of a drama movie. It was fall, the orange leaves were being blown across campus, the air was cool and the sunset made the institute look like an ancient structure from history.

He quickly made his way out of the gates and walked down the street. Seth searched around his coat pocket until he found what he was looking for. He took out a small device, it was black and small. It resembled a phone if you saw it from afar, but it would look more like a walkie-talkie if you were closer. But of course that's what it was meant to do. It was actually a tracker he had built himself a few years ago. After the whole thing with Bakura leaving him, he decided to put a tracking chip in him. Yes in, not on. Seth had sneaked it in the steak Bakura had been eating that last time they'd been in the cafeteria.

He turned on the device and a single red spot appeared on the screen, indicating where Bakura was, then the map slowly appeared that would lead him straight to the tomb robber. He read the directions and made his way to the downtown alley. Seth would blame himself if anything had happened to Bakura. After running all over the city he finally got to the alley, he looked around and saw nothing, just a dead end. There were foot prints all over the place, the worst case scenario came to mind.  
Bakura had been running from a gang, he had struggled but they caught him and kidnapped him.  
He scowled and shoved the thought aside, he went over to the wall and heard a moan. He rolled his eyes and prayed that there wasn't someone having sex on the other side. So then he grabbed a vine and pulled himself up, jumping to the other side. Suddenly his eyes widened as he saw a figure fifteen feet away on the ground, face down. He ran over and kneeled beside him turning him around.

It was Bakura. He gasped in shock and looked over and finally noticed the wound on his thigh. He'd been shot at. The idiot must've gotten himself in more trouble then Seth had anticipated. Seth picked up Bakura and went back to their dorm, taking the shortcut through the alley to avoid suspicion. The only reason he didn't take Bakura to the hospital was simple and obvious. By law, the staff of any hospital or clinic must report a gun shot wound to the police. What ever Bakura had gotten himself was probably illegal, he didn't want him arrested or questioned. The wound didn't look that bad, he was sure he could take care of it.

After five minutes he finally arrived and went through the back door in the building, up to their dorm. Seth gently rested Bakura on his bed, it was taking a lot of self control for him not to scream. He first checked Bakura heart rate, which was slow, then he looked down and the wound and grimaced. He unwrapped the cloth wrapped around it and took a look. The blood had dried and stuck around the skin which just looked...hideous. The bullet seemed to have gone straight through his thigh and hadn't hit anything or shattered the bone. Seth got up and made his way across the room to the bathroom. He opened the cabinet and searched around for a while.  
Aha!  
Seth finally found the first aid kit. Then he grabbed a towel and wet it with cool water. He walked over to Bakura and unbuttoned the others jeans, pulling them off carefully. Oh god...it was just too weird and uncomfortable.

Then Seth grabbed the wet towel and started cleaning the gunshot wound. After a few minutes of rubbing the wound Bakura stirred, a flash of pain crossing his face. Then he took out a thread and a needle, sticking the wound back together. His mother had taught him the basics in taking care of things like this. She'd been a nurse and taught him a few things once in a while, that is...before she passed away.

After he was done stitching it he rubbed salve and wrapped a gauze around Bakura's thigh. Seth let out a sigh of relief, Bakura would be just fine, but the other would need painkillers when he woke up. He pulled the blanket over Bakura and pulled a chair over to the bed and say down. They had both missed architecture class so much, he was surprised the professor hadn't dropped them yet. Perhaps it was because every time the professor said he was Bakura would pull out a knife on him.

Suddenly a realization hit him like a ton of bricks. There lives were always going to be on the line. He wasn't stupid he knew all of this but he had never truly given much thought to it. They were always going to be running from some sort of thing and ending up hurt or in a half-dead condition. He didn't want Bakura to suffer from losing him nor did he want the other's life in danger all the time. It was his job to protect it, great job he had done. In the past he had promised himself that he would protect the other with his life but there was no way he could do it when Bakura would never tell him anything. He didn't even know the other had been a gang leader. There was so much hidden behind that mask Bakura wore. He understood some things were better unshared...but...why?

That was the reality of the problem. Their lack of knowledge about each other would be the end of them and their relationship once again. Reality was a tough thing they had to face only if they were both ready to suffer the pain of loss, pain, death and more. They both believed they'd seen it all, that they both lived in the real world. It's funny how wrong both of them were, they were in the world of dreams. Oh how painful it would be once they crashed. Oh just wait for it the end was near. Melody wasn't the only problem they had. The root of their problems was waiting for the right moment to make itself known on the game board. Then the winner of the wretched game of life and death would be known.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry to those who have actually been reading and waiting. But hey, I've got stuff to do haha. It takes time to write and honestly these ideas are all floating around in my head, but I'm busy and it's not school, just life and other crap. I know this chapter is short and might not be good, but I worked hard-ish. So I hope you enjoy and please leave your thoughts.**

* * *

What's the best thing to the when someone goes against your wishes and displeases you? Why revenge of course. Revenge is just like a dangerous wildfire, quick to start, hard to end. That's what I wanted, and I wasn't going to leave until I got what I came for. Destroy Seto and get revenge. That man had ruined me, my career, my pride, and my everything! After the last time i'd seen him he had just disappeared. But now that he was finally on the radar again my plan would go successfully.  
Some people were blind, they gave into anger and quickly went to the first option available thinking it would solve everything. But all it does is fuel that anger, make you look bad and make things worst. That's what revenge is, it's going to be like that one friend who always lures you in making you think you can trust them with secrets. Next thing you know your whole neighborhood knows it. Rage and revenge are the same thing but different forms. Revenge is a part of reality that must be faced. Either you're smart enough to approach the problem maturely, or give into your emotions and fail miserably. Revenge is funny like that, isn't it?

Bakura's eyes slowly opened. He looked around the dark room, his eyes falling on a figure next to the bed. It was Seth, the poor guy was shivering. Bakura made a move to wake him but almost screamed out from the pain that shot up his whole leg. He let out a pained groan trying to get out of the awkward position he was in. Seth's eyes shot open, he was a light sleeper. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. Bakura's struggling form was the first thing that caught his eye. He quickly got up and helped the other in a sitting position, with his back resting against the bedpost.

He wordlessly walked to the kitchen and grabbed some painkillers, got a glass of water and came back. He handed it to Bakura, who took it. He gave the glass back to Seth and lay back down.

"Mind telling me what you were thinking?" Seth asked quietly as he took a seat in the chair staring at Bakura.  
"All for you," was all he replied. Seth let out an agitated sigh.  
"You moron! Do you know in how much danger you were in?! If I had arrived a little later you would've froze to death!"  
Bakura simply looked at the bed sheet feeling uncomfortable, under the glare he was getting from his lover.

"Alright alright I'll tell ya! Just keep yer dick in yer boxers!" Bakura snapped and rolled his eyes.  
"Truth is Melody was giving you more than a small scare and I wanted things to go back to normal. So I planned to listen to her plans for your and possibly my own protection."  
Seth shook his head and leaned back, no wonder he had been so busy and dazed lately.  
"So mind telling me what you found out?" Seth finally asked.

Bakura looked up, falling into a trance trying to remember, he had heard something just before he'd been caught, and something earlier in the morning.  
"Seth she wants me out of the way to get to you..." He mumbled looking up. "Some sort of kidnapping."  
Seth let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back. He would've never expected his college life would be like this. Getting stalked by an ex girlfriend was not on his agenda. He looked up to see Bakura staring at him with curious eyes.  
"So whatcha gonna do bout it priest?" The thief questioned, staring into his lover's eyes, with a questioning gaze.

Seth got up and ignored the question, too deep in thought. A plan was already starting to formulate in his head. Bakura looked at him, confused. But as soon as a twisted smirk formed on Seth's face, Bakura knew the other had a plan. He would never admit this out loud, but when the priest thought cruelly, it scared him. It was true he was a thief and an ancient evil spirit yada yada, but Seth wasn't...  
'He's suppose to be pure hearted and shit...' He thought sourly.  
"Kura...I gotta plan," Seth finally said looking at him. This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

It was well past midnight, the air was cool and chilly, the leaves of the trees falling. Melody stormed out of the building, glaring at everything. Today had not been a good day for her. The stupid crazed whacko from the university had been listening to her conversation. After searching the building for hours, security finally found the chips. She had been past furious, she decided against taking the limo home and chose to walk. Her spiky heels, clicked against the side walk. The wind started to pick up, lifting her skirt up, "ugh screw this..." She mumbled to herself. Before she could cross the street, a figure walked out from behind a tree. She chocked down a scream and studied the figure, tall, black trench coat, black boots, black everything.

"Hey Mel..." He said, she knew that voice.  
Seth!  
What was he doing stalking her? But she composed herself, and acted the same way she always did. Calm, cool, collected, and flirty.  
"Oh Seth what are you doing out here so late? I see you couldn't keep far from me," she chuckled and approached him.

His hands were deep in his pockets, Melody noticed something different in his eyes, he felt different. She wasn't going to ignore this like most people would.  
"You're different..." She remarked leaning against a light post, staring up at him.  
He chuckled and shook his head, "do I now? How very observant of you," he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely.  
"I know you couldn't keep your hands off me..." She murmured and leaned in kissing him heatedly.

What Melody wasn't aware of, was the shadow portal appearing behind her. Seth pulled away, his lips twisting into a sinister smile.  
"You were always so good to me," was the last thing he said before pushing her into the portal. She shrieked and tripped backwards, the shadows engulfing her, and it closed, leaving no trace of her.

Seth stood solemnly, staring at the spot she'd been. He told Bakura his plan and the other had agreed to open the portal at exactly 1:25 AM. Seth turned away and walked back to the school. They had discussed the consequences of throwing someone in the shadow realm and what would happen. Seth paid no attention to the rules, she'd been causing too much trouble. The only way to get rid of her permanently was to send her spirit to the shadows. And it had worked.

* * *

The rest of the week weren't quietly and peacefully. No trouble approached Bakura or Seth. Even Bakura who rarely did his homework, actually did his assignments, passed tests, and stopped causing havoc in the class. Seth was especially surprised by this new discovery. But he didn't blame the thief, after so much crap in their lives, the need to change was overwhelming.

They liked the way it was, this continued on for a few weeks as well. Melody's 'death' was labeled as a kidnapping or she ran away into hiding. As for Seth's and Bakura's relationship, it was smooth sailing. They went on dates every other day when they had no classes and spent time at the beach on weekends.

They both thought it was the end, but revenge can be funny, especially when the person is a cold hearted serpent, made from pure hatred and rage. It's only a matter of time in the world before peace and quiet is shattered like a piece of glass. It wasn't over. But what was about to come, was something neither Bakura or Seth were ready for. They would need more help. Melody wasn't an enemy to be simply thrown aside. She had fooled them both, she'd be back. Their lives would end, everyone would perish. This game was far from over, they had underestimated their enemy, and now they'd pay the price.

* * *

**Well that's it, hope you enjoyed, please review. THANKS!**


End file.
